Words as Cold as Ice
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: This story is based off of a role-play that I did with one of my friends on DA. The main thing that you should know before read this is: It contains, quite a lot OCS, OC/OC shipping, Cannon character abuse and a load of a lot of nonsense. XD If you don't like the story when it's completed then don't read it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

K

Hajna: *in the training practicing staff fighting trying to get her mind off her loneliness

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Great I have a crazy little bug flying near the light of the ceiling fan and it's already driving me nuts!)

Hmmmm...hold on I'm trying to think.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

That's always fun...not!  
K

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

XD

Well, Marie, one question is running through my head and that is: Is Hajna training during the night or during the day?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Night

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

OK.

*As the night begins to get darker outside the tomb, a lone Hypnobrai emerges from his chambers with a cloak under the crook of his arm as he turns around and locks the door behind him. Silently, the stranger puts on the cloak, making sure that everything he needs is in the pockets securely, before taking the first few steps forward down the long hallway*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Hajna: *suddenly stops listening for any noise* hmm? Isn't everyone else asleep

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Nobody answers her, as most of the tribe are asleep in their own quarters*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Hajna: *sighs as she puts up the training equipment and walks into the hallway*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*I'm having trouble trying to think of how the next scene should go*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Hajna; *continues walking but soon bumps into the strange hypnobrai and falls on the ground, is about to snap but quickly catches herself and instead apologies quietly* sorry...guess I wasn't looking where I was going...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*The cloaked Hypnobrai doesn't say a word as he helps the female up from the ground.*

Hanja *Narrows her eyes before crossing her arms* Well? Aren't you going to say anything?

*The cloaked figure merely shook his head before calmly walking past the General's sister and continue his trek down the halls*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Hajna: *places mouth in a firm line trying to place the hypnobrai but it's impossible to do so considering she couldn't even see his face*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Do you want to have Hanja try to chase after him?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

(yea let's do that)  
Hajna: *runs after the cloaked cobra

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*As Bartok neared to the entrance of the tomb, he hears the sound of clawed feet running toward him. Although the footsteps were still far away, Bartok broke into a full run hoping to make it outside and hide from whomever is trying to contact him.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Hajna: *runs faster to catch up with the unknown hypnobrai, flicks out her tongue trying to catch his scent

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*As Bartok's foot comes into contact with the fresh snow, he quickly reaches into one of the many pockets in his cloak and pulls out a small whip*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

Hajna: *nears the entrance and narrows eyes trying to spot the hypnobrai

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Without further warning a whip lashes out an strikes Hanja on the side.*

(Lets try to speed to the fighting scene up so that we can get to the part where Hanja's rips off Bartok's cloak hood)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

(will do! And just so you know I just took some NyQuil cause I'm getting sick again so I'll probably be out soon)

Hajna: *yelps in pain and grips her side, growls and looks at the cloaked figure before making a grab at him*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Ok, thank you for letting me know and also, I hope you feel better soon.

*Bartok easily dodges the blunt attack-*

(Gosh! I can't think of anything! )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

(lol don't worry I was daydreaming at school earlier so I have some parts planned out)

Hajna; *growls and trips the hypnobrai with her tail

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Good for you. Just so you know, I'm doing two role-plays at once so that is one reason why it is taking me longer to reply)

Bartok *Flips over and kicks Hanja in the stomach. As the female double over from the pain in her abdomen, he uses this slim opportunity to run toward his post*

(Go ahead and do the scene where Hanja manages to grab the top of Bartok's hood and then pulls it down only to scream in horror at what she sees... You know what? Never-mind, I just wrote the scene - a very lame one at that.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

**Pythorisawesome** Oct 28, 2013

(what do you mean?)

Hajna: *growls and pulls the male's feet from under him and quickly pins him underneath her*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

**lonelynightrain** Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

I just wrote the scene where she takes off the cloak's hood and finally reveals the mysterious warrior.

Pythorisawesome Oct 28, 2013

Oh ok...you wanna put it

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

No.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 28, 2013

Then I'll put it...

Hajna: *quickly removes the hood of the cloak revealing the face of the unknown serpent, her eyes dart from one large scar to another as she tries to regain herself.* w-who are you...how come I haven't seen you around the tomb...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 28, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Thank you)

*The male's eyes turn as hard as glass, as he roughly pushes Hanja off of him and quickly pulls his hood back over his head*

Bartok *Very icily* My name is no matter to you. Get out. *Roars* NOW!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: *grabs his forearm and pulls him toward her with surprising strength* tell me your name! I'm not leaving til I know!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Yanks his arm out of the stupid female's grasp and growls deeply* Fine Bartok. My name is Bartok. *Studies the stunned female before crouching down to grab the things that fell out into the snow.*

*As the very tense silence begins to fill the space between the two the wind quickly picks up and the temperature rapidly begins to get colder than wait Hanja is used too*

Hanja *Shivers* Wha-? It's never gotten th-this cold before!

Bartok *Pulls his cloak tight around his body* That is because you are not used to such frigid temperatures like I am. You really do need to get back into the tomb.

Hanja *Shakes her head furiously* NO! Not until you told me your name!

Bartok *Crosses his arms over his chest* Then freeze if you want. I already told you my name!

*Having enough of this bone-headed female, Bartok grabs her upper arm and begins taking her to the mouth of the tomb.*

Hanja *Drags her feet* LET ME GO!

Bartok *Stops suddenly casing the female to lose her footing on the slippery ground* I've...had enough of your attitude, Hanja! I've CLEARLY had ENOUGH!

*The cloaked Hypnobrai then whips around and stares the stunned female in the eyes*

I DON'T NEED you to chase me when it this late in the night so that you could see my face and know my name! You probably have heard it before, but you were to concerned about your own petty problems not to notice!

Hanja *Takes a step back out of fear of the angry Hypnobrai*

Bartok *Straightens his posture again before speaking* I have a job to do, and YOU need to be inside asleep like the rest of the tribe. Now GO!

*Hanja didn't need anymore urging to get back into the cave by the fuming male. Leaving the cloaked figure behind the snow, she ran through the hallway until she reached her room.*

*Meanwhile, outside, Bartok turned away before slowly began walking back to his post. As he walked his body shook with raging emotions that he all too familiar with - Anger, embarrassment, and exhaustion. He groaned between fangs. Tonight's encounter reminded him that that was one of the MAINY reasons that he preferred the night shift over the day shift: He didn't have to worry about anyone starring at his scarred head, hearing the whispers behind his back, or worry about bloody hard-headed females chasing after him. Bartok leaned his head against the cold smooth stone and let a weak hiss escape his lips. He only prayed that God would forgive him of losing his temper and give him the grace to find Hanja's room and apologize to her person. But that would have to wait until early the next morning after tomorrow when his body and mind were fresh. If only...*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: *rubs her scales trying to warm up...and trying to remember the name bartok, the female hypnobrai hisses slightly still in slight pain from being kicked in the stomach and whipped on the side Hajna thinks silently to herself about tonight's encounter, the scars on Bartok's body and on his head, more than she's ever seen on any serpentine, it was somewhat unsettling but also it gave her a form of respect for bartok*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*The next day, just as the dawn was peaking over the horizon, Bartok tiredly began walking through the hallway; his body stiff and cold from standing watch the entire night. He hoped that no one was up during this hour it was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Ever since last night, Bartok had been on edge after his encounter with General's older sister and now he could see why so many males avoided Hanja. She was too aggressive and hard-headed for anyone's comfort.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

*as Bartok heads back to his chamber, Hajna begins to wake up, hardly getting any sleep the night before thinking about all the events that happened, the female sighs tiredly and stretches before staring up at the ceiling wishing that she could find a way to control her temper and learn more of the scarred male she chased and fought last night*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok picks up his pace when he sees his door coming into view. He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he made it back to chamber without anyone waking up or bothering him that was always a good sign. The sooner he walked into his room the faster he could lay down and sleep. Carefully, Bartok reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a simple key that was clear as ice. He had to very careful not to drop the key or he would have a hard time searching for it on the floor. That had happen to him before many years back and he certainly didn't want to go through that humiliating experience of being caught out of his room again.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

*hajna sighs and gets out of her bed so she could get something to eat and go enjoy the morning air*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Just as the female Hypnobrai stepped out of the room, she hears the sound of a key being turned very far down the hallway*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: *puts mouth in a firm line wondering if she should go check it out yet her stomach is starting to argue with her*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*After struggling to get the lock to work, Bartok finally pushed the door to room open. Breathing a sigh of suppressed relief, he carefully removed the key out of the lock before stepping inside and closing the door behind him*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: *sighs and walks down the hall toward the mess hall

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Would you mind giving a longer comment than that please?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

(I know I know you threw me off there and I didn't know what to put)

Hajna: *as she walks past skales' bedroom tries to decide if it's a good idea to wake her younger brother and try to get more information on Bartok*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, about that.)

*Against her better judgment, the female Serpentine turns around and knock on her brother's door. While waiting for her younger brother to get out of his bed and open the door, Hanja gingerly touches her side and begins to notices the blue and purple-ish bruises are beginning to appear.*

Hamja *Groans to herself* Oh, great, Skales will notice this first before anything else.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: wonder if I can hide it...  
*before the the female can do anything else skales opens the door looking groggy*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Hanja *Forces herself to give a cheerful grin* Morning brother!

Skales: Mornin' What are you doing up so early?

Hanja: I was on my way to get breakfast. *Chuckles as her stomach gives a loud growl protest* I didn't eat that much dinner last night since I wanted to train so badly.

Skales *Leans against the door frame and nods glowering at his older sister* Yeah, I noticed that.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Skales: what are you doing here Hajna...  
Hajna: I uh actually wanted to talk to you about something...  
Skales: *raises an eyeridge* and what would that be?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Before Hanja can say anything, Skales gives an angry hiss at seeing the bruises on her side and stomach*

Skales: Hanja, what happened?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: *bites her lip knowing her brother would obviously punish the hypnobrai who did this to her* I'll explain everything but you have to promise me something skales.  
Skales: *crosses arms* and that would be?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Hanja: I don't want you to punish him.

Skales *Eyes nearly bug out of his sockets* You...what?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: you heard me skales...I don't want you to punish him. Can you promise me that?  
Skales: punish who exactly?! Who did this to you?!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Hanja *Takes quite for a few minutes before speaking* Do you know of a Hypnobrai by the way name of Bartok?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Skales: *places mouth in a firm line* yes...why do you ask...  
Hajna: ...what can you tell me about him...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Skales *Sighs* All that I can say is that Bartok's main occupation is working as a Night guard and that he is one of the most reclusive members of our entire tribe. No one ever sees him during the day and at night, hardly ever.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: I ran into him last night...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: WHAT?! What on earth were you thinking?! Bartok is known for having a bad temper if someone gets in between him an his job!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: *places hands on her hips* sounds like me when I was trying to look out for you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Skales *Growls* Hush about that.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: what? You know it's true

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: ANYWAY, do you any more questions about Bartok?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: do you know anyone else who may have more information on him?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: Not that I'm sure of.

(Listen, I have to leave around 2:30 to go to a dentist's appointment so I probably won't be back around little after 3:30.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

Hajna: well...thank you for at least telling me what you know little brother *kisses skales cheek* now I need to go get something to eat before I starve *stomach growls loudly*

(alrighty then)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm back. Also, where should we go from here?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

(uh I was hoping you knew)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, I don't have a clue.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

(dang it! I don't end this role play either...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(What?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

( I don't want to end this role play)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I don't either, but we can always come back to it.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 29, 2013

(ok...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 29, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(yeah..)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(honestly I was hoping we could just get Bartok and Hajna meet each other again and talk just to get to know each other)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, we can simply do that and just skip all the drama that will be involved.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(yeah we could couldn't we)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(We can)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(let's do that then)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Yes, lets. By the way, are you still at home sick?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(yes I am)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm sorry. What did you come done with? Also, if I don't reply to you back soon that means I'm in my last three hour class for the day, OK?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(it's a a sinus cold...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(OOoo)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(yeah...but it's going away...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(That's good to hear)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

(I'm going to the doctor tomorrow though...but we can talk bout all this on the reply I sent to your comment right now I wanna continue this rp)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

OK.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 30, 2013

Anyway...how should we continue this

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 30, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Hm...lets say about a month after the confrontation between Hanja and Bartok, they both meet by chance again while in the city of Ororporus.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

(that sounds good)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

I'll be back at my apartment around 11:45 so that I can get myself ready for the Halloween party that my school is holding this afternoon.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Ok then

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Do you want to do the role-play now or do you want to wait until you feel better?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

I want to do the role play

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

OK. Who wants to go first?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Do you want to

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

No, not really.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Ok I'll do it then...

Hajna: *wonders around the city still thinking about bartok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*The City of Ouroboros was bustling more than usual due to warriors and scouts bringing their families with them to watch the fights in the arena.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Hajna: *shakes her head not in the mood for a slither pit*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Near the back gate of the city, one lone Hypnobrai is standing guard at the entrance with a small set of head-phones in his ears to block out the sound of weapons clashing together and the roar of the crowd*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Hajna: *walks toward the entrance and quickly notices the hypnobrai out of the corner of her eye*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Do you mind if I try my hand at a description of Bartok's physical appearance?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

(not at all go ahead)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(OK.)

*Hanja took her time to finally study this strange and elusive Hypnobrai while, she noticed, he was busy listening to his iPod. Even though she confessed to her brother about her first confrontation with Bartok, she still hadn't told anyone how disturbing the scars on the of Bartok's head, neck, shoulders and arms were to her. Sure, she seen worse wounds in her life, but for some reason, Bartok's scars intrigued her the most. Aside from Bartok's scars, she reluctantly admitted to herself, that he was pretty cute. The light blue, cream, and gray colors of his scales and his markings suited him very well, as well as, how he carried himself with both authority and gracefulness.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Hajna; *gives one of her rare soft smiles as she examines the many scars and rough features decorating bartok's body, suddenly thinks to herself* but will he look me? After our last meet he seemed to hate me just as much as every other male in the tribe...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(What do you want me to say next? I'm having a little trouble.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

(well...have Bartok finally notice Hajna looking at him)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(That will do. Thank you.)

*Out of the corner of his eye, Bartok nearly jumped out his out his scales -but he restrained himself not too- at who he saw standing not 12 feet away from him. Very calmly and without do anything out of the ordinary, Bartok began putting away his iPod in the pocket of his waist-belt.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Oct 31, 2013

Hajna: *watches the scarred male quietly deciding if she should go talk to Bartok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Oct 31, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Before Bartok makes any notion that he has seen Hanja, he carefully checks the desert landscape for any notable signs of humans; specifically the Ninja.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna: *bites her lip* just go! What are you waiting for?! Control your temper! You can do it! Go!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*At the sound of the sand being moved by clawed feet, Hanja nearly loses her balance when she looks up and see that Bartok calmly heading her way.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna: *plays with her tail nervously* h-hello Bartok...Seen anything?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Remains calm* No, everything is in clear and there have been no tell-tale signs of the Ninja either. We are in the safe for now.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna: that's good...last thing we need is the ninja to attack us...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Of course, ever since the Green Ninja defeated the Overlord and we were freed from inside the Stone Army's Tomb, they have been preoccupied with training even harder and protecting the city; which, of course, isn't anything new to us.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna: *growls* I'm still upset with skales about that.*sigh* there are times where I wish he never met pythor! He had turned my once sweet, loving and somewhat timid little brother into a power hungry scaly idiot...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Pythor is long gone from here, so I hope.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna: as do I...I don't know about you but he was a thorn in my side...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I never met the Serpentine, I was always working the night shift when he was around.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna: consider yourself lucky...he was one serpent I wish I hadn't met...I'm not even sure if I still feel bad for him...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*At that response, Bartok's eyes narrow into slits*

Bartok: OH? What is that supposed to mean, Hanja?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

hajna: *tries to be calm* it means that pythor was not a very *scrunches snout searching for the right word* enjoyable serpent to be around...*lowers head and sighs* then again many have said the same about me...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Doesn't relax*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 1, 2013

Hajna; *bites her lip* oh god...I just ruined everything!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 1, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: What are doing out here at the back gates anyway?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.


	2. Chapter 2

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: I didn't feel like going to the slither pit...*swallows hard* if you must know, I been feeling bad about what I had done the first night we met...I'm sorry...I just never saw you around before and I never heard your name around the tribe before because I don't talk to anyone part of my tribe considering everyone besides skales, though he doesn't love me as much as he used to, hates me...I don't listen to anyone's conversations either...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Wait, a minute, Marie, how can Skales not love his sister as much he used too?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(remember what Hajna said, skales isn't the same since he met pythor, he's power hungry)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh, that's right, you did mention that. Sorry about that. )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(it's fine your go)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, for the wait, I had to go back to Bartok's picture and scroll the comments to read your part again.)

*Three minutes pass before Bartok finally speaks.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *looks at the scarred male*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Marie, I apologize for taking so long to reply back and all, but I'm trying to keep myself distracted from certain drama that is happening on DA.)

Bartok *Takes a deep breathe before exhaling out slowly to calm and soothe his jarred nerves* I accept your apologize, Hajna, if you will forgive me for being so defensive an rude to you last month.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(let me guess...dragonlover)

Hajna: *smiles* thank you...and I forgive you as well...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(How did you know? (O_O) )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(He came to me complaining bout fairy then I blocked him and he's noting me on pythors profile to unblock him)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Pythor's profile?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

OH, yeah...

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Mmhm...  
Anyway what should we do next for this role play

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

HMmm...well, continue on I guess.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Well ok...your go

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Nods*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: so...how come I don't see you around too often?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I prefer to be along than around a large company of people.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: oh...I see...but that doesn't explain why

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Purses his lips together in an irritated manner* What do you think?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: I'm guessing because of these *points to the scars

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Snarls* I would rather you not POINT at my scars, Hanja.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: s-sorry...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I apologize for snarling, Hanja, but I really do not like people pointing at my scars.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(you keep spelling hajnas name wrong)

Hajna: it's fine...I can understand that...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Dang it! I thought I had it spelled right! Stupid spell-check.)

Bartok: Hmm.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *frowns* if it makes you feel any better I find your scars interesting...

(I feel the same bout my iPod spell check)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Has an unreadable expression on his face* Oh?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *nods* yes...sure I've seen plenty of wounds and scars but yours...well...they just...*sigh* I don't know how to explain it...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Explain then.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna:...your scars...just interest me...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Raises an eye-ridge*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *sigh* I told you...it's hard to explain

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Holds his tongue from asking Hajna to explain what she meant. Then he notices how quiet the arena sounds from inside* Well...it looks like the fighting is over.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *listens and nods* yes...it definitely sounds like its done...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Without another word spoken between them, the two strange Hypnobrai leave and go their separate ways.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *sighs* well...that could've gone better...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*On the other side of the city, Bartok quietly walks over to his motorcycle, gets on and puts on his safety gear before starting up the engine and driving back to the Hypnobrai tomb.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *sighs and starts to walk back with the tomb*  
Ventrity: *stops her friend* hey Hajna  
Hajna: what is it Ventrity...  
Ventrity: *raises an eyeridge at her best friend* what's up with you?  
Hajna: nothing...  
Ventrity: oh really? *crosses arms* doesn't sound like that

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Hajna *Growls under her breathe and tries to walk past her Venomari friend*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Ventrity: will you quit being a grouch and tell me what's up!  
Hajna: it's none of your business...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Rreow! XD)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(Ventrity and Hajna, the most vicious of my girls)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I know that. They can be QUITE mean all right.)

Ventrity: WHAT!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: you heard me...now leave me be...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Now what?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(let's try and get Ventrity to learn bout hajnas new crush ;3)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Sure, go ahead)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Ventrity: there's obviously something wrong now will you quit acting like a hatchling and just tell me  
Hajna; why do you want to know so badly?!  
Ventrity: because I'm your friend and I want to help you out! Is that a good reason?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Hajna: NO, it isn't!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Ventrity: fine then how about this. Your like family to me Hajna and I take care of my family! Now quit acting like a child!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Hajna: Then MAYBE WHY DON'T YOU FOCUS ON-!

WHAP!

Sebastian *Was walking past the Hypnobrai when all of the sudden she threw her arm back and hit him in the face* OUCH!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *whips around* o-oh! I'm so sorry! *glares at Ventrity* see what you made me do?!  
Ventrity: *narrows her four eyes at her hypnobrai friend*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Sebastian *Rubs his snout tenderly* *Mutters to himself* Should've dunked when I had the chance... *Before looking up at Hajna* No worries!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *bites lip* a-are you sure? I didn't hit you too hard did I?

(gosh Hajna you've done better with keeping your temper lol)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

( XD )

Sebastian: Nah. *Pauses for a minute to pull out a handkerchief from his waist belt pocket* It's nothing that I'm used too. I've been wacked and hit at before by my six older siblings.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

hajna: again...I'm truly sorry...I had no idea you were there...  
Ventrity: alright Hajna, he said he's forgave you now are you going to tell me what's been eating you  
Hajna: *turns to glare at the female venomari*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

Sebastian *Gulps before running off to meet his friend*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *sighs as Sebastian runs off* just leave me alone Ventrity...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I was wondering where you were.)

Ventrity *Is about to reply when a familiar Venomari walks up to them* (Guess is who it is.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(I was playing a game and knowing you its probably vemronica)

*both females turn to look at the venomari*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Yup, you got that correct. You know me too well.)

Vemronica *Is wearing her doctor's uniform and looks as if she just got off her shift by how exhausted she looks* Excuse me, I hate to interrupt both of you, but have you seen a Venomari male by the name of, Sebastian Quickly, pass this way?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Ventrity: you just missed him vemronica, he went that way Hajna accidentally hit him in the snout...

(that's because I'm a stalker lol just kidding)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

( HEY-! XD)

Vemronica *Turns and gives the Hypnobrai the most strangest look she's even seen* Oh, I see. Thank you very much. *Turns to leave in the direction that Ventrity pointed* *Looks over her left shoulder (Which is her permanent blind side) and smirks* Have fun with your arguing. Good day.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(I wuv you~)

Ventrity; wouldn't even be arguing if someone would suck it up and tell me what's bugging her *looks at Hajna*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I love you too, fuzz-bucket.)

Vemronica *Calls over her shoulder* Then leave he alone if she does not want to talk about it, Ventrity. You should know better than to force someone to reveal their secrets.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(yay!)

Ventrity: *sighs and mutters under her breath* just want to help my friend  
Hajna: *rolls eyes

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

( w )

Hajna *Sighs* Look, Ventrity, I know that you only want to help me but I'm not ready to talk about this now, OK? Please respect that.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Ventrity: *groans* fine...*crosses arms and pouts*  
Hajna: *smirk* and you say I act like a child

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Snickers*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(huh?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

I'm laughing at Hajna said to Ventrity.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Ah ok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Yup. Your go.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: now...I need to get back to my tomb...why don't you go and hang around with spitta...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I forget but does Ventrity have a crush on Spitta or not?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(yes and spitta likes her back.)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(What do I keep saying about Vemronica's relations with him again? Her cousin?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(uh...yeah...I think so...why?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm just trying to remember that's all. I need to write that down before I forget about it.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(ok then...your go)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*The female Venomari simply glares at her friend.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

Hajna: *only smirks and walks away*  
Ventrity: *snorts in annoyance

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 2, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(What happens next?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 2, 2013

(I dunno...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Uh...maybe another month has passed before Hajna and Bartok meet again?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 3, 2013

(sure)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

You can go ahead and start, but I'm leaving to go back to church in 15 minutes.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 3, 2013

Ok then

Hajna: *exits her room and walks through the hallways

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

*Meanwhile, inside Bartok's room, the reclusive Serpentine sets down the tray of food and two cups of coffee for him and his guest, Sebastian, to enjoy while they talk of the things that had happened in the last month*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 3, 2013

Hajna: *sighs and leans against the wall

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Could you please make that longer?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 3, 2013

(I didn't know what to do...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Hmmmm.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 3, 2013

(I have no clue what to do anymore...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(Err...do you just want to set this role-play on pause for now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Nov 3, 2013

(I guess...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Nov 3, 2013 Hobbyist Writer

(You sure?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Do you want to try again with this

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

If you want.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

It's been driving me nuts that we haven't been able to get these two together and I'm dying to see just how cute of a couple they'd be

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Well, we can.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Ok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

You wan to start?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Sure I'm guessing were doing this where they have already met and all

Hajna: *sits by the entrance of the tomb as she stares up at the sky, the moon was slowly rising as night was beginning its shift*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Meanwhile, Bartok and his Venomari friend laughed quietly at the day's events including the part where Sebastian was slugged by Hajna.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Hajna: *leans her head against the icy wall as she thought about the past, she couldn't fight what she was feeling for Bartok, it was slithraa all over again. It made her wonder if she could actually get Bartok to like her*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Sighs contentedly as he leans back in his chair as he listens to his friend chatter away*

*The "young" Venomari scout glance over at his friend before laughing out loud*

Bartok *Opens an eye and looks at his friend in surprise* What are you laughing about, Sebastian?

Sebastian *Wipes a stray tear from his eye* Oh, it's just seeing you looking so relaxed that I've seen you to be in a long while.

Bartok *Puzzled* Oh?

Sebastian *Scoots back in his seat* Yeah, you've been super tense ever since you had that encountered with Skales' sister a few months ago.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Hajna: *sighs as the teenanger anacondrai, kamirah slithers up to her*  
Kami: hey Hajna? You ok?  
Hajna: *looks at the teenager* kamirah...can I tell you something, something I really don't want you to share with anyone yet...not even Ventrity or skales  
Kami: oh uh...ok sure  
Hajna: I think...I may have another crush.  
Kami: *her milky pink eyes widen in surprise* seriously?! Someone besides slithraa?!  
Hajna: shhh! Keep your voice down kamirah! And yes...it's someone completely different...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Quick question. Is Kami able to withstand the cold of the Hypnobrai tomb?)

*Back inside:*

Bartok *Grows quite* Oh...about that.

Sebastian: Why are suddenly being so quiet, Bartok? Look, I promise that I won't say a word to anyone. You can trust me, Bartok and you know that.

*The scarred Hypnobrai regards his friend steadily for a few minutes before sighing and rubbing his face with his hands*

Bartok: All right, I'm only going to tell you this because on,. I trust you and two, I need to get this out. *Takes a deep breath* The night that I met Skales' sister for the first time caught me off guard because I wasn't expecting anyone to up that late and she...*Pauses* surprised me with both her temper and her...irritating way of demanding my name.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

(at night no, she usually curls up with Hajna when they both head to bed, she's fine during the day though)

Hajna: though...I don't think he'll ever like me back...just like all the males...  
Kami: *frown* aww c'mon Hajna...he just needs to get to know you. I mean, no one besides me, the girls and skales know just how great you are

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh, OK. I just found it a little odd since she's a desert dwelling type.)

*Inside*

*Sebastian gives a low whistle of surprise after hearing everything*

Sebastian: Wow. That's intense, Bartok. No wonder you've been avoiding everyone more lately.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Hajna: kamirah...I'm glad you think I'm so great...but...he's probably heard about me and my temper...  
Kami: *aighs as she does the only thing she could do; comfort her friend with a nice long hug*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You and I both know that Bartok has. XD )

*Back Inside*

Bartok *Reaches back and scratched his neck* Yeah... That explains everything.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

(X3)

Hajna: I wish I knew what to do...  
Kami: I'm sorry Hajna

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(What should we do now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

(ugh I dunno!)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Lets think about it later)

Bartok *Stands up from his seat and heads for the kitchen sink to rinse his glass*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 3, 2014

Kami; I think you should try talking to him...once you get to know each other maybe you'll like each other  
Hajna; I-I dunno

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 3, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Back Inside*

Sebastian *Scratches his head in bewilderment as he tries to think of something to say* Well...Bartok, let me ask you this. Do you like Hajna?

*The older male turns around and looks his friend straight the eye in shock*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

kami: aww c'mon Hajna you deserve some companionship! You need a boyfriend  
Hajna: *lowers her eyes from kamirah and bites her lip

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Back Inside:*

*The older male stares at his friend, what seemed to be a very long time, before he finally looks away and clenches his fist into a very tight ball.*

Bartok: I don't know...

Sebastian *Sets his mug on the counter before reaching out and placing his hand on Bartok's shoulder* You're afraid of telling me how you really feel because you don't know what I'm going to tell you next right?

Bartok *Quietly* Yes.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

Kami: you gotta try at least...  
Hajna: kamirah...I have as much of a chance of getting a mate as a fangpyre turning into a venomari...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Sebastian: Then I'll go ahead and tell you what I think, OK?

Bartok *Nods and leans on the counter* OK.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

Kami: now don't say that...  
Hajna: why it's true..

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Sebastian: Listen, grab the chance that have right now and go after Hajna; not like a mad man that I did. *Chuckles sheepishly* If you don't go after her right now, you may never have the chance again.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

Kami: you gotta do this Hajna. This may be a once in a lifetime opportunity go and show him your kind side!  
Hajna: I guess your right

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You wanna time skip?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

(yea lets do that)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You want to go?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

(sure)  
Hajna: *after she had found a heat pack so kamirah could stay warm in case she didn't get back to her chamber until late, she races off to find Bartok*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Why him?)

*At the same time Hajna was looking for the scarred, Bartok, wearing a hooded jacket to cover up his face, was calmly walking down the hallway toward the kitchen to grab two boxes of hot chocolate and a medium size heat pack that Sebastian can use*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

(what do you mean?)  
Hajna: *looks around for Bartok, she bit her lip still wondering if this was a bad idea*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I was surprised that you had Hajna go after Bartok so quickly)

*Bartok, with the things that he needed in tow, began walking the long trek back to his room. He wasn't in a hurry though, he knew that Sebastian would have wanted him to use this opportunity to pray and clear his head. As he reached the intersection of the hallway, he carefully listened for anyone that may be walking (Minus General Skales) down the hallway.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

(well you said time skip XD)

Hajna: *walks down the hallway passing her brother and not even stopping to acknowledge him. She had too many things going through her mind and wasn't in the mood for skales*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah...I did say that.)

*Bartok, hearing no one coming behind or toward him, manages to reach his door without incident, reaches into his belt pocket to retrieve his key when he realizes that he had left it on the kitchen counter. Nearly panicking, Bartok pounds hard on the door until Sebastian opens it and quickly thrusts his supplies into his friend's arms before spinning around and dashing down the hallway.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

Hajna: *hears the sound of clawed feet running down the hall, she didn't move out of the way quick enough as Bartok bumped right into her*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok's hood flies off his head during the collision, revealing his scarred face to none other than Hanja herself.*

Bartok *Flips his hood back over his head before Hajna can catch a glimpse of his scars and gasps for breathe* Excuse me, Hajna, I did not see you there, but I really do not have time to chat, I have to get back to the kitchen to get my door key before anyone else gets it! *Before he rushes off, Bartok lends a hand and helps Hajna up onto her feet before stepping around her and rushing off to the kitchen*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 4, 2014

Hajna: *groans in slight pain* oh goodness...what a rush that was

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 4, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Several minutes after the encounter Bartok comes back through the hallway more calmer and severely out of breathe.*

Bartok *Grumbles under his breathe while clenching his key tightly in his hand* I am NEVER doing that again!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 5, 2014

Hajna: *leans against the thinking about what she should say to Bartok* ooh...why can't I talk to males...*breathes deeply* okay...I can do this, control my temper...think before I speak...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Sees Hajna up ahead and calmly walks over in her direction*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 5, 2014

Hajna; *looks up at him and breathes deeply*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 5, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I apologize for running into you earlier, but as you had noticed I was in a rush to get my key before anyone else took it.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.


	3. Chapter 3

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna: I understand Bartok...it would've been terrible if such happened...and don't worry about running into me, Ive had much worse done...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Leans back on the wall before putting his hands into his jacket pockets* That actually happened to me once a long time ago and...lets just say that it was a very humiliating experience.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna: I'm sorry about that...I don't think you deserve the treatment others give you Bartok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Shrugs* It doesn't bother me anymore since no one hardly sees me in the day or at night.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna: I see...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Really?)

Bartok *Pushes off from the icy wall and begins to wall down the hallway*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna: *bites her lip* Bartok...when you have the time...I really need to talk to you...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The male Hypnobrai stops in his tracks before slowly looking over his shoulder at the strangely nervous female*

Bartok: ...I was going to ask if you wanted to walk with me a little ways before I go back to my room.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna: *nods* yes...that way I can speak with you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Under his hood very slightly shakes his head* Come then.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

*Hajna walks by his side thinking about how she would explain her feelings

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You know this scene is going to keep on dragging, right?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

(I know I know...)

Hajna: Bartok I have something to confess to you...I have...feelings for you. Ever since the night I met you, something inside me just sparked...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok was so focused on getting back to his room that until he heard the last word from Hajna's mouth did he react* (Sorry, not my best.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna; *chews the inside of her mouth nervously until she could taste blood* a-are you going to say anything...?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Just a little explanation note, Bartok can get so focused at times that usually he doesn't hear everything that anyone is telling him until they finish and that is when he jumps)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

(oh ok...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, Bartok is like that because he spends most of his time guarding the entrance to the tomb during the night and other duties)

Bartok *Stops dead in his tracks and turn to face Hanja* I-I'm sorry but what was that you said?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 6, 2014

Hajna: I said...I like you Bartok...I have feelings for you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 6, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Quietly* No...you don't, no female does. *Under the shadow of his hood, he looks away sadly as he adds even softly* Not because of these scars.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna: *takes his hand in hers, and lifts his chin so he was looking in her eyes* then why?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Why what?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna; why do you think I wouldn't like you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Gently pushes her hand away* Because -I- don't know you that well neither do you know me that well.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna: *frowns

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(A little bit more please?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna: well...maybe we could get to know each other

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Changes the conversation* Excuse me but I need to go and check on my friend.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna: oh...alright then...I guess I should head back...Kamirahs probably freezing

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Good-bye then. *Walks ahead*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna; *turns to head back to her chamber

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Time passes very slowly for Bartok even as he tries to sleep or when he tried to read some of his books that he had with him. *

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 7, 2014

Hajna: *enters her chamber, kamirah was lying in the bed coiled up*  
Kamirah: how'd it go?  
Hajna: well...it didn't end badly

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 7, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Tired of not being able to sleep, Bartok got out of his bed and made his way to the guest room where he knew that his Venomari friend would be sleeping*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

kami: that's good...I think  
Hajna: just don't worry about it kamirah. *gets into the bed as kami cuddles up to her*  
Kami: *yawn* I hope he'll be your mate Hajna *eyes droop* you deserve one...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*At the same time, Hajna and Kami were going to sleep, Bartok had successfully gotten Sebastian up*

*The Venomari yawns widely while Bartok is fixing some decaffeinated tea for the both of them.*

Sebastian *Grumbles slightly* Couldn't you have waited till morning, Bartok?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna; *lies quietly in bed as kamirah slept, she thought about everything Bartok told her

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Sits down after he hands Sebastian a cup of tea* I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I couldn't sleep after what Hajna told me.

Sebastian *Takes a sip of tea before speaking* Yeah, you never did tell me about that after you came back in.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: *sighs softly as she rubs Kamirahs back causing her to purr as she sleeps

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*After explaining what had happen out in the icy hallway, all that Bartok can do is struggle to keep his laughter under control after Sebastian accidently knocked his cup over, spilling hot tea over on his lap, then cursing like a sailor*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: *could hear her brothers voice outside her chamber, he seemed to be muttering something but she ignored him

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Want to add a Skale scene into the role-play?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(alright

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You want to do it?)

*After Bartok calmed Sebastian down, who apologized for his choice of wording, and cleaned up the mess, he sat back down in his chair and waited for his friend to speak about the topic*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(sure)  
Hajna: *carefully got up making sure she didn't wake kami, she opens the door* skales? I need to speak with you  
Skales: *stops and turns towards his sister* uh...ok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Want to go ahead and do their conversation? Because it might be a little bit more until Sebastian says anything.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(yea lets do that)

Hajna: just do me a favor if you decide to yell at all when you hear this, don't ok...I don't want to wake up kamirah

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You're go.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(oh I thought you were going to help me out on this)  
Skales: so what's on your mind  
Hajna: I think I may have a crush  
Skales: *rolls eyes* you mean slithraa...we've already talked about this-  
Hajna: *interrupts* it's not slithraa

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Do you want me to?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(please)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(OK.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Skales: then...who is it...?  
Hajna: *breathes in deeply* it's bartok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The Hypnobrai general only blinks in completely surprise before slowly turning very grim*

Skales: Walk down the hallway with me.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: *reconizes the tone in his voice but obeys*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*After walking down the icy hallway for about ten minutes, Skales stops at a curb and turns to face his sister*

Skales *Steely* All right, you just confessed to me that you, dear sister, have a crush on Bartok, the Scarred One right?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: *narrows her eyes at her brother* that's correct brother dear...is something wrong with that

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales *Snarls quietly* I don't quite know yet.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: skales, he's just misunderstood. I mean look at him, everyone fears him just because if a few scars for devourers sake!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales *Stands to his full height* It's not just that! Do you ever wonder how he got those scars in the first place?!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: no I haven't...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: Then listen to what I'm about to tell you!

(I'm going to make Skales tell a really bad lie in order to make Bartok look bad to his sister)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(sounds mischievous)

Hajna: *raises an eyeridge at her brother* fine...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah and really mean spirited. Sorry it took me a while to reply but I couldn't figure out how to word that sentence. XD )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(lol its fine

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: Well, the real reason why Bartok received those scars was in punishment for doing something really terrible that earned him the name "The Scarred One" among our tribe. *Drops his voice to a whisper to lure his sister in* And that was trying to rape four girl underage -I think he was about...between 29 or 34 at the time, can't remember which. Anyway, he succeeded in raping three of the girls while he forced the last girl to watch... *Pauses and looks at the shocked face of his older sister before smiling evilly inside* You want to know what happened next?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: *forced herself to answer* w-what did happen...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Tell me if I'm getting a little too dark, OK?)

Skales *Mocks concern* Why, Hanja, are you SURE that you want to hear it? I really shouldn't be telling you this.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

(your fine)

Hajna: skales just tell me already! You've told me half of it already!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales *Jumps right in where he left off* Well, you know who he tried to rape next? Slithraa's own sister! Oh, man, he nearly rapped her too, but luckily for her, Slithraa came barging into the room where Bartok held her prisoner, and attack him with his staff! Oh, you should have seen the blood; it was a gruesome sight to watch! I even had to look away from the scene!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna: n-no that couldn't have possibly happened...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: Oh, it DID happen just...maybe when you weren't in the tomb when it did happen.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 8, 2014

Hajna; *hugs herself* I-I dunno what to say

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 8, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales *Reaches his hand out and pats his sister on the shoulder before slithering off* I think it would be best if you stayed away from Bartok.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 9, 2014

Hajna: *silently watches her brother leave before quietly walking back to her chamber*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(What do you want to do now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 9, 2014

(I havo no clue...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 9, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Do you want to time skip to a couple of months later or what?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(well how about Hajna asks one of your girls some questions about if opal really was raped, or even slithraa)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(All right then. Lets not have Hajna ask Slithraa first thing because, as soon as, he tells her that Opal wasn't raped then she'll know that her brother was lying to her and had successfully ruined her relationship with Bartok. )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(yea true...which girl should we have her go to first? Also I got the idea while listening to music of skales sleeping and he suddenly hears his mothers voice speaking to him)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oooooo, guilty conscience time! XD Why I did I even say that. ~ Umm...let me see.  
All of my girls work in Ninjago city except the main difference between them is that, after work, Opal lives near the city limits, Courtney goes home to the Mountain of a Million Step, Fangnessa lives in Ouroboros, and Vemronica travels back and forth from the city to wherever she's needed.  
So Fangnessa would probably be the best choice for Hajna to visit because she is really close friends with Opal and is nearby.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

( I thought it was a great idea X3. Alright so Hajna would go to fangnessa and we can do the whole guilt trip thing after that)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I can tell. XD Right, and after that everything will fall into place)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(yus! Looks like we got this planned out! Now to put it to action!)

*as morning comes Hajna opens her eyes, kamirah was still sleeping soundly. Hajna sighed as she sat up she couldn't stop thinking about what skales told her, she bit her lip, it all seemed a bit sketchy. She needed more information, it would probably be better to ask someone who knew opal extremely well, she snaps her fingers* fangnessa pyre...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

( XD )

*It was early morning by the time female Fangpyre scout got ready for work. All that she had to do was to fill a to-go box full of food that would be served, for breakfast, in the Mess Hall before hitting the road. As she studied herself in the mirror her husband, Fang Suei, could be heard shifting around his sleep. The female scout shook her head with bemusement as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes one last time before she walked back into the bedroom and gave Fang Suei a kiss on the lips and left the apartment. *

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *quietly left her chamber and hurried off hoping she could catch the fangpyre before she left for work*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Isn't she still at the Hypnobrai tomb? )

*The Fangpyre breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to get through the waiting line real quick without having to wait a long time. Carefully balancing her cup of coffee on top of the to go box, Fangnessa pulls out her car keys from her purse and unlocks the car.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(yea she is that's why she's hurrying)

Hajna: *picks up her pace as she approaches the city of ourabourus,she could not wait for fangnessa to get back from work, what skales had told her was eating her alive

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh, OK.)

*Just as Fangnessa put her key into the ignition and started her car, she heard someone yelling for her to wait.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *shouts* fangnessa! I need to ask you something! *stops by the car and pants heavily*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Fangnessa *Rolls down the window and coughs waving away the mini cloud of sand* Hajna, what the heck are you doing?!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; I-I need to ask you something...to make this quick there's a hypnobrai I really like but skales told me he got his scars because of a punishment because he raped a few girls...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Fangnessa *Turns off her car and looks at Hajna with a stern look* What is this man's name and are sure that whatever Skales told you is true or not? Also...tell me the entire story too, while you're at it.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: his names Bartok, skales said opal was one of the girls he raped and slithraa punished him...I don't know if it's true, which is why I came to you. Your the second person I know that is close to opal and knows almost everything about her

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Fangnessa *Grits her fangs together before yelling* OPAL WAS NOT RAPED! If she had been raped by that guy, Slithraa would have killed him off. That is one of the top ten rules that each tribe must goes by! If any man rapes one or more women, then the general has the right to kill them first thing!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *raises both eyeridges and then growls* great! My brother lied to my face without a care in the world! *snarls and sighs* thank you for clearing that up fangnessa...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Wait a second...was that climax to soon?)

Fangnessa *Irritably rubs her forehead with Index finger and thumb* I hate your brother, I really do.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(ugh I think so)

Hajna: *growl* at this moment so do I...I swear I'm going to yank him by the hood and tie him to an icicle! I apologize for taking up your time fangnessa

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, what do you want to do then? )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(wanna go to skales?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I guess so. Do you want to start?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(sure, but please help me out with it do it's not one sided)

Skales: *still sound asleep in his bed, he felt proud of the little lie he told his sister, yet something in the back of his head was eating at him, he could hear his mothers voice ringing in his head*  
"how could you do such a thing?! Lie to your own sisters face! I never thought my own son would stoop to such levels just to get your sister to hate some a male!"

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(What is their mother's name?)

*The Hypnobrai male growled in his sleep and muttered* I don't trust that guy one bit! I don't care if he's the best night guard that our tribe has had. He needs to stay away from my sister!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(Terra)

Terra; *her voice continues to scold* Skales Gabriel Hypnosis! You are keeping your sister to find a potential mate! Do you even care?!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: ...

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Terra: words cannot describe how disappointed I am skales! What kind of brother lies to his only sister?!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: Shut up, old hag, you're dead.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Terra: *her voice shrieks* don't you dare speak to your mother that way young man! I may not be alive but that doesn't mean I'm not watching over you and your sister!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, I'll have to be honest, but this is getting kind of boring. Is there anyway to spice things up a little?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(I dunno...I thought this would be a lot better...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, how about we just say that Skales has been brushing off his mother's scoldings for a while and doesn't seem to feel sorry what he did to his sister)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(alright then)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(While we're on the topic, should we have Hajna still looking for the truth about what had supposedly happen or should we go ahead and have her beat the crap out of her brother?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(Hajna wouldn't beat him but she would deffinetly scream his ears off, but we can have her ask slithraa, she does like to go to more than one person for info)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(OK, then, it's her funeral. Just joking.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(Not funny Mel...)

Hajna: *snorts in annoyance as she walks back to the tomb*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry. )

*She glanced forlornly at the empty post that she knew Bartok would be taking at tonight; as he had done long before she had ever met him. Holding back an irritable sigh, Hajna made her way down the long and icy passageway until she reached the old wooden door that lead into Slithraa's office.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(it's fine)

Hajna: *takes in a deep breath as she knocks on the door and waits for slithraa to answer

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*It takes less than a minute before a rough, raspy voice calls through the door* Come in.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *opens the door* good morning slithraa. I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The old snake briefly looks up at Hajna before focusing his attention back on his work* It's fine, Hajna. I'm too used to being interrupted from my to notice it anymore. What can I do for you?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: please don't get angry with me when I tell you all this...I know how you feel when opal is brought up...but I like Bartok...as I did you, but skales told me he got his scars when you punished him by raping a few girls, opal being one of them. I asked fangnessa and she said it wasn't true. I like to get information from more than one person. And you are opals brother and according to skales was there.

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Upon hearing this new information, the former general looks up from his work and at Hajna with extreme hatred in eyes. He then stands up from his seat and walks around his desk to avoid destroying his work in case he completely loses his temper.*

Slithraa *Venomously* THAT information is ENTIRELY false, Hajna. My sister, was not raped, by...*Rolls the name on his tongue before speaking it* Bartok. Bartok, was caught in a very, very violent fight between his father and his uncle when he was just 12 years old. *Shakes his head remorsefully* Bartok would never commit such a horrendous act upon any females in the tribe. His father caught his own brother raping his own daughter and, by law, he tired bringing his unstable brother, Rasputin to me and the other elders, unfortunately, he never made it in time as Rasputin started to attack him. *Shakes his head* I had to kill both men, just to save Bartok... Poor boy...when the elders were finally able to separate the bodies of the two men...his skin was torn from his head and arms.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *covers her mouth in horror of the true story* oh...my god...*lowers her head feeling bad for Bartok, though she didn't forget about her brother and hissed* oooh...I just want to slap skales for that lie! *growls* he's changed ever since he became general...I-I wish he never became general!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Snorts* Your brother was always an idiot and there have been times where I had wanted to kill on the spot. Anyway, you now know the truth, but before you go and kill your brother, you might want to go and see Opal's other friends.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *slightly tilts her head* are you saying that because you want them to hear about this too?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Casts her an annoyed glance* No, I mean go and talk to them to let out some steam. I don't want to be hearing your scream echoing throughout my office. *Smirks*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: o-oh...*slightly blushes* o-of course

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Returns to his seat and sits down* Now leave, please. I have a lot of things that I need to do.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *nods* thank you again slithraa...*leaves*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Once the Hypnobrai female leaves, Slithraa sighs irritably before reaching into his desk door and pulling out a Verizon cell-phone. He quickly dials a familiar phone-number and waits for it to be answered. * 

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *walks through the halls thinking about Bartok's past and about who she should go talk to*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(So...who do you want to next?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(mmm Courtney?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, sure.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(great, where did Courtney live again?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(She lives in the Mountain of A Million Steps.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(right right)

Hajna: *walks towards the constrictais home

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(UM...Marie, it would really help me if you made your comments a bit longer.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *runs into camilla*  
Camilla: hey Hajna! What are you doing here?  
Hajna: hello Camilla...is your mother around?  
Camilla: *raises eyeridge not knowing she meant Courtney* yea...why?  
Hajna: I just need to speak with Courtney and let a few things out...  
Camilla: *smirk* Hajna Courtney's not my mom anymore, her and Skalidor are more like my aunt and uncle now  
Hajna: *facepalms* that's right...I forgot your birthparents returned

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Where have you been?)

Camilla *Snickers* Well, I do know where, Courtney is...

Hajna *Shoves the younger Serpentine* Oh, shush!

Camilla *Sticks out her forked tongue* Not likely.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *smirks playfully* your so childish Camilla  
Camilla: *grins at her cobra friend* heh you can be too sometimes  
Hajna: *rolls eyes*  
Camilla: *laughs*  
Hajna; anyway, could you take me to Courtney so I may speak with her

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Camilla *Rolls her eyes* Sheesh, SOMEONE's in a hurry.

Hajna *Scoffs* Sorry, but I really do need to talk to Courtney before she leaves.

Camilla: Oh, about that, today is Courtney's day off from the shop, so today she'll be helping out Skalidor most of the time.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Camilla: what's got you so riled up anyway?  
Hajna: *grits her teeth* let's just say it has something to do with skales...  
Camilla: oooh boy...what's that hardheaded scaly weasel done to you this time

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Hajna: I really don't want to talk about it- *Pauses when Slithraa's voice echoes into her mind Find Opal's friends and talk to them so it can help you loose some of your steam.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

camilla; *frowns* well alright then...c'mon, I'll take ya to Courtney  
Hajna: thank you Camilla...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*It didn't take more than 11 minutes to find the Constrictai female in the midst of a very heated battle with much more younger and hot headed female*

Camilla *Mouth drops open* OH, NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Hanja *Looks at her friend in confusion* What is it?

Camilla *Sets her mouth in a tight line as she take the female Hypnobrai by the arm and drags her to a safer place to talk; just in time too as Courtney rams the younger female into the ground where they were standing at just a second ago* Look, there's been these stupid females lately that think that they deserve to be the queen of the tribe and have been trying to usurp Courtney. *Is silent for minute before giving a dry chuckle* Luckily, Courtney's been defending her title very well and has even sent a few of the females down to the dungeon to be tested. And you know what the doctor's found out?

Hajna: What did they find out?

Camilla: That those stupid idiots have been doing drugs and drinking!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *snort* your kidding?  
Camilla: nope it's the truth the whole truth and nothing but.  
Hajna: goodness...how king do these battles normally last

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(How king?)

Camilla *Opens her mouth to answer the Hypnobrai when a loud roar cuts her off*

*Both Serpentine turn to look and witness Courtney slamming the younger female on the ground with one claw strongly clasping the back of the neck and the other claw balled into a tight fist*

Courtney *Roars* I AM THE QUEEN OF THE TRIBE! YOU WILLL BOW DOWN TO ME! I WILL NOT LET SOME STUPID FEMALE TAKE MY TITLE AS QUEEN AWAY FROM ME! I WILL AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE WIFE TO GENERAL SKALIDOR! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!

*The smaller female weakly hisses words mixed with foul curses even after Courtney ordered the guards to take her to the dungeon*

*The now lone Constrictai walks to the center of the room and yells again*

Courtney: ANYONE DARE CHALLENGE ME NOW?! ANYONE DARE TAKE MY TITLE AWAY FROM ME?!

*The reminder of the tribe shake their heads now before quickly leaving the room*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.


	4. Chapter 4

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(wanna go to skales?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I guess so. Do you want to start?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(sure, but please help me out with it do it's not one sided)

Skales: *still sound asleep in his bed, he felt proud of the little lie he told his sister, yet something in the back of his head was eating at him, he could hear his mothers voice ringing in his head*  
"how could you do such a thing?! Lie to your own sisters face! I never thought my own son would stoop to such levels just to get your sister to hate some a male!"

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(What is their mother's name?)

*The Hypnobrai male growled in his sleep and muttered* I don't trust that guy one bit! I don't care if he's the best night guard that our tribe has had. He needs to stay away from my sister!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(Terra)

Terra; *her voice continues to scold* Skales Gabriel Hypnosis! You are keeping your sister to find a potential mate! Do you even care?!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: ...

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Terra: words cannot describe how disappointed I am skales! What kind of brother lies to his only sister?!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skales: Shut up, old hag, you're dead.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Terra: *her voice shrieks* don't you dare speak to your mother that way young man! I may not be alive but that doesn't mean I'm not watching over you and your sister!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, I'll have to be honest, but this is getting kind of boring. Is there anyway to spice things up a little?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(I dunno...I thought this would be a lot better...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, how about we just say that Skales has been brushing off his mother's scoldings for a while and doesn't seem to feel sorry what he did to his sister)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(alright then)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(While we're on the topic, should we have Hajna still looking for the truth about what had supposedly happen or should we go ahead and have her beat the crap out of her brother?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(Hajna wouldn't beat him but she would deffinetly scream his ears off, but we can have her ask slithraa, she does like to go to more than one person for info)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(OK, then, it's her funeral. Just joking.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(Not funny Mel...)

Hajna: *snorts in annoyance as she walks back to the tomb*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry. )

*She glanced forlornly at the empty post that she knew Bartok would be taking at tonight; as he had done long before she had ever met him. Holding back an irritable sigh, Hajna made her way down the long and icy passageway until she reached the old wooden door that lead into Slithraa's office.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(it's fine)

Hajna: *takes in a deep breath as she knocks on the door and waits for slithraa to answer

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*It takes less than a minute before a rough, raspy voice calls through the door* Come in.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *opens the door* good morning slithraa. I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The old snake briefly looks up at Hajna before focusing his attention back on his work* It's fine, Hajna. I'm too used to being interrupted from my to notice it anymore. What can I do for you?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: please don't get angry with me when I tell you all this...I know how you feel when opal is brought up...but I like Bartok...as I did you, but skales told me he got his scars when you punished him by raping a few girls, opal being one of them. I asked fangnessa and she said it wasn't true. I like to get information from more than one person. And you are opals brother and according to skales was there.

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Upon hearing this new information, the former general looks up from his work and at Hajna with extreme hatred in eyes. He then stands up from his seat and walks around his desk to avoid destroying his work in case he completely loses his temper.*

Slithraa *Venomously* THAT information is ENTIRELY false, Hajna. My sister, was not raped, by...*Rolls the name on his tongue before speaking it* Bartok. Bartok, was caught in a very, very violent fight between his father and his uncle when he was just 12 years old. *Shakes his head remorsefully* Bartok would never commit such a horrendous act upon any females in the tribe. His father caught his own brother raping his own daughter and, by law, he tired bringing his unstable brother, Rasputin to me and the other elders, unfortunately, he never made it in time as Rasputin started to attack him. *Shakes his head* I had to kill both men, just to save Bartok... Poor boy...when the elders were finally able to separate the bodies of the two men...his skin was torn from his head and arms.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *covers her mouth in horror of the true story* oh...my god...*lowers her head feeling bad for Bartok, though she didn't forget about her brother and hissed* oooh...I just want to slap skales for that lie! *growls* he's changed ever since he became general...I-I wish he never became general!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Snorts* Your brother was always an idiot and there have been times where I had wanted to kill on the spot. Anyway, you now know the truth, but before you go and kill your brother, you might want to go and see Opal's other friends.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *slightly tilts her head* are you saying that because you want them to hear about this too?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Casts her an annoyed glance* No, I mean go and talk to them to let out some steam. I don't want to be hearing your scream echoing throughout my office. *Smirks*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: o-oh...*slightly blushes* o-of course

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Returns to his seat and sits down* Now leave, please. I have a lot of things that I need to do.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *nods* thank you again slithraa...*leaves*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Once the Hypnobrai female leaves, Slithraa sighs irritably before reaching into his desk door and pulling out a Verizon cell-phone. He quickly dials a familiar phone-number and waits for it to be answered. * 

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *walks through the halls thinking about Bartok's past and about who she should go talk to*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(So...who do you want to next?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(mmm Courtney?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, sure.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(great, where did Courtney live again?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(She lives in the Mountain of A Million Steps.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(right right)

Hajna: *walks towards the constrictais home

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(UM...Marie, it would really help me if you made your comments a bit longer.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *runs into camilla*  
Camilla: hey Hajna! What are you doing here?  
Hajna: hello Camilla...is your mother around?  
Camilla: *raises eyeridge not knowing she meant Courtney* yea...why?  
Hajna: I just need to speak with Courtney and let a few things out...  
Camilla: *smirk* Hajna Courtney's not my mom anymore, her and Skalidor are more like my aunt and uncle now  
Hajna: *facepalms* that's right...I forgot your birthparents returned

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Where have you been?)

Camilla *Snickers* Well, I do know where, Courtney is...

Hajna *Shoves the younger Serpentine* Oh, shush!

Camilla *Sticks out her forked tongue* Not likely.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna; *smirks playfully* your so childish Camilla  
Camilla: *grins at her cobra friend* heh you can be too sometimes  
Hajna: *rolls eyes*  
Camilla: *laughs*  
Hajna; anyway, could you take me to Courtney so I may speak with her

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Camilla *Rolls her eyes* Sheesh, SOMEONE's in a hurry.

Hajna *Scoffs* Sorry, but I really do need to talk to Courtney before she leaves.

Camilla: Oh, about that, today is Courtney's day off from the shop, so today she'll be helping out Skalidor most of the time.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Camilla: what's got you so riled up anyway?  
Hajna: *grits her teeth* let's just say it has something to do with skales...  
Camilla: oooh boy...what's that hardheaded scaly weasel done to you this time

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Hajna: I really don't want to talk about it- *Pauses when Slithraa's voice echoes into her mind Find Opal's friends and talk to them so it can help you loose some of your steam.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

camilla; *frowns* well alright then...c'mon, I'll take ya to Courtney  
Hajna: thank you Camilla...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*It didn't take more than 11 minutes to find the Constrictai female in the midst of a very heated battle with much more younger and hot headed female*

Camilla *Mouth drops open* OH, NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Hanja *Looks at her friend in confusion* What is it?

Camilla *Sets her mouth in a tight line as she take the female Hypnobrai by the arm and drags her to a safer place to talk; just in time too as Courtney rams the younger female into the ground where they were standing at just a second ago* Look, there's been these stupid females lately that think that they deserve to be the queen of the tribe and have been trying to usurp Courtney. *Is silent for minute before giving a dry chuckle* Luckily, Courtney's been defending her title very well and has even sent a few of the females down to the dungeon to be tested. And you know what the doctor's found out?

Hajna: What did they find out?

Camilla: That those stupid idiots have been doing drugs and drinking!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

Hajna: *snort* your kidding?  
Camilla: nope it's the truth the whole truth and nothing but.  
Hajna: goodness...how king do these battles normally last

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 10, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(How king?)

Camilla *Opens her mouth to answer the Hypnobrai when a loud roar cuts her off*

*Both Serpentine turn to look and witness Courtney slamming the younger female on the ground with one claw strongly clasping the back of the neck and the other claw balled into a tight fist*

Courtney *Roars* I AM THE QUEEN OF THE TRIBE! YOU WILLL BOW DOWN TO ME! I WILL NOT LET SOME STUPID FEMALE TAKE MY TITLE AS QUEEN AWAY FROM ME! I WILL AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE WIFE TO GENERAL SKALIDOR! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!

*The smaller female weakly hisses words mixed with foul curses even after Courtney ordered the guards to take her to the dungeon*

*The now lone Constrictai walks to the center of the room and yells again*

Courtney: ANYONE DARE CHALLENGE ME NOW?! ANYONE DARE TAKE MY TITLE AWAY FROM ME?!

*The reminder of the tribe shake their heads now before quickly leaving the room*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 10, 2014

(crap...I meant long...)

Hajna; *looks at Courtney with wide eyes and blinks* goodness...I knew Courtney was tough and all but I've only seen her like that one other time  
Camilla; hehe I'm used to it by now

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The older Constrictai pants heavily and after a few minutes of catching her breathe, she take an inhaler from her pocket, puts the opening of the device to her lips and squeezes the medicated air into her lungs*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; *clears her throat as she carefully walks up to the constrictai queen* excuse me Courtney? May I speak to you about something...?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Briefly looks over her shoulder at Hajna* Sorry, but not now, Hajna. I need to go to the Doctor's Ward to have my wounds attended then after that I'm going to take a bath. *Wrinkles up her snout* I'm nasty.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; o-oh alright...I don't mean to rush you Courtney but I really do need to get a few things off my chest

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Sighs as he rubs the back of her neck* All right, I'll see what I can do.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: thank you Courtney...I'm sorry to bother you during such a *looks around* bad time...but slithraa suggested I talked to someone...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Her black eye-ridges shoot up at hearing the Second-in-Command's name* Slithraa? OK. *Crosses her arms over her chest and wincing slightly in the process* NOW you've got my undivided attention. But first, lets get something to drink.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; alright then...but don't you want to get your wounds taken care of first?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Sends the Hypnobrai a warning glare before she starts her way out of the room* Come on then.

*Much later, after Courtney had her wounds bandaged and took a bath, the trio were now seated in the quiet entertainment room, drinking bottles of water*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Camilla: so what's up Hajna?  
Hajna: *slightly growls* skales told me a lie about a hypnobrai in my tribe by the name of Bartok...  
Camilla: oooh~ do you like this hypnobrai~  
Hajna: *gives her friend an unamused look* yes...I do...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: Camilla, don't start teasing her right at the beginning. I take this is a very serious matter by the tone of your voice, Hajna.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: it is since I know you'll want to kill my brother...  
Camilla: her and Skalidor always want to kill skales...  
Hajna: yes...but the lie skales told also included opal hypno...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: CAMILLA! YOU ARE NO HELP!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Camilla: *jumps and lowers her head* I-I'm sorry c-Courtney

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The older female snarls before snapping* I didn't say that -I- wanted to kill Skales, but I did agree with Skalidor that he needed to be punished for all that he had done! Listen carefully first before you say anything!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Camilla: y-yes ma'am...  
Hajna: *clears her throat* anyway...skales did lie about both opal and Bartok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Though the Constrictai still steamed about the younger's foolish slip of the tongue, she took a deep breathe to relax and calm her nerves before she spoke* Oh? What about?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: promise me you won't go into a fit of rage before I tell you this Courtney...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Gives very dry smile* Considering my temperament at the moment, I'll do my best NOT to lose it, but you might as well tell me now.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; skales lied to me that opal was raped by Bartok *puts a hand on camillas lap as of to protect her and closes her eyes tightly*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Silence ensued for just a few seconds before Courtney rose up out of her seat to throw her empty bottle of water in the trashcan*

Courtney: That is...a LOAD of crap.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; *sighs* I know...I've already told both slithraa and fangnessa about this...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Mutters under her breath* I'm going to tell my husband about this and see that Skales is punished.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: well...*falls silent*  
Camilla: *frowns* you ok?  
Hajna; *sighs* I'm glad my brother will be getting punished but...I doubt it'll change his behavior...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Stands up to her full height and places her hands on her hips* Well...maybe whipping him will make him change his mind.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *freezes at the mention on her brother being whipped*  
Camilla: relax Hajna, it'll be ok.

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: Prehaps...flogging then? Nah...it'll be to- OH! What am I saying, sheesh!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; *raises eyeridge* what's flogging?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: Flogging is the same type of punishment as whipping however it the device used to flog a person can be a rod, switch, you know as a hickory switch?

(Here's the actual information about it: wiki/Flagella…)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; oh...I'd even be happy if you treat him like the hatchling he's acting like and whack his behind with paddle...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: I think...flogging him with hot iron will do the trick.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; *shudders  
Camilla: it's ok Hajna, maybe skales will stop acting like a brat with you after this

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: Well, I guess I'll you two later. *Begins to walk out of the door but stops* Camilla, I will be having a talk with you mother about what happened.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Camilla; *frowns* y-yes ma'am

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: Hajna, I'll see you later. Bye.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: goodbye Courtney...thank you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Camilla *Buries her face in her hands and groans* I am in SO much trouble.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: maybe...*smirk* but not as much as skales

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Camilla: THAT. DOES NOT. HELP!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: it's not my fault you weren't thinking before you spoke camilla...don't get mad at me

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The smaller Constrictai huffs* Yeah, I know.

(What now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(no clue...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well...Vemronica is left, but she'll really tricky for Hajna to track because of her job as a doctor)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(yea...and she may not take the news well...I know she has the hottest temper of your girls)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, actually she's tied with Courtney on the temper meter, but yes she can get even more aggressive than Courtney does when she's angry.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(yup thought so)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(do you want to go straight to skales getting punished)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, lets do that, but first...lets go ahead and do the scene where Hajna finds Bartok.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(alright)

Hajna: *heads back to her tomb, she gives a glare towards her brothers room, she walked to find Bartok*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Meanwhile, Bartok had shut himself in his room ever since he heard about the cruel lie that Skales told from Sebastian. He refused to talk to anyone, answer his cell phone, or even answered the door no matter how hard or loudly the other Serpentine shouted his name. He wanted to be left completely alone; even if that meant going back to his original routine of only coming out of his room when everyone was asleep to leave to go to his post and to restock on food and materials.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *knocks on his door* Bartok? Are you in there? Its Hajna. I want to talk to you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The Hypnobrai male, after hearing Hanja's voice, quickly stood up from his chair and quickly made his way to the door. However, instead of opening it to allow Hanja in, he kept it locked. After two minutes of silence, Bartok clenched his fists into a very tight ball and began to yell*

Bartok: WHY?! WHY SHOULD I TALK TO YOU?! YOUR DAMN BASTARD OF A BROTHER MADE ME AND FAMILY LOOK BAD AGAIN! SO WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: I know Bartok I know...but skales is being punished for the lie he told and for how he's been acting and how he's treated me...I found out the truth about you Bartok and I mean it when I say I feel extremely bad for you and I only want to be there for you...please Bartok I mean every word of this...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: NO! I LOST TRUST IN EVERYONE OF THE TRIBES BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: Bartok please! I'm nothing like my brother! You can't just lose trust in everyone because of what one person has done! It's just not right! *lowers her head* trust me...I had to learn the hard way...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok can be heard snarling* BAH!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *frowns seeing she wasn't getting to him, she sighs sadly and begins to leave* skales...you ruined everything for me...your the worst brother ever...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The sound of the door being opened just a tiny bit, catching the female's attention.*

Bartok *Quietly* Hajna?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *turns her head, her cherry red eyes filled with tears* w-what...?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Quietly* Please...stay and...Come in. *Bartok then opens the door a little wider before beckoning Hajna with his claw*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna; *looks at him in slight surprise, only a few moments ago he was yelling at her that he didn't trust her and now he was asking her to stay and welcoming her into his chamber, she didn't argue or speak, she only walked in quietly*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok didn't know what come over him to invite Hajna in, but all he did know was that he wanted to have company*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *looks at Bartok as she wiped the tears from her eyes* I'm sorry Bartok...I truly am...when skales told me that lie, something told me it wasn't true...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I...I haven't been to trust anyone since...*Sighs*...that day happen. My scars *Reaches up and touch the scars on his head before slowly letting his fingers lightly drift on the scars on his right arm* remind people of what happened so many years ago and...the give me looks of pity.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *takes a hold of his hands and gently nuzzled his cheek* I know how it feels...not being able to trust anyone...I felt the same when I was protecting my brother...I don't have many friends Bartok...my company is not normally wanted...and I'm sure a lot of tribe members would care less if I disappeared off the face of the earth...It took me a long time to learn to trust others...and I have 4 of the greatest friend I could ever want...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok grimaces at the contact before moving his head away* I have a couple of close friends but even they have their own secrets that they would like to keep to themselves. And I am one of them.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *frowns and sighs, she closes her eyes not knowing what to say next*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Bartok often speaks in cryptic messages when he can't think of anything to say. SURPRISE TWIST!)

*Thinking of nothing else, with his heart pounding wildly in his chest, Bartok gently grasps Hajna's head between his cupped hands and leans forward and plans a kiss on familiar reptilian blue lips*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

Hajna: *her eyes widen in complete surprised obviously not expecting this. As Bartok pulls away, she just stared at him* y-you kissed me...y-you really kissed me...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(SUR~PRISED YOU!)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(yes actually you did X3)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, I knew you were porbably itching for a kiss scene between the too, so...I did it for you. )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(X3 I didn't think it was going to happen that quick though)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Eh...I ran out of things to say. )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(lol that's ok, at least it's starting to get cute now ;3 now let's get going on this thing)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Right!)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 11, 2014

(go on your turn

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 11, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Working on it. I had to go back and scroll through the comments to read your last comment)

Bartok *Shakes his head quickly to get out of his dazed trance* UM...what? I...*Pupils shrink in surprise* I kissed you?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna: *slowly nods as a big grin spreads across her face and she wraps her arms around Bartok in a warm hug*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Reaches up and rubs the back of his neck* UM...wow, I guess?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna; do you...actually like me Bartok?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Where've you been?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(girl scout thing)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Ah. How did it go?)

Bartok *Takes a step back and holds Hajna at arm's length* I...To be honest, I have began to like you after the first couple of months, but...I needed to be sure that you were what I was looking for in-in a...um...girlfriend before I said anything.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(it was funny)

Hajna: *gives a soft smile* and here I thought skales ruined my chances of ever finding a male...here I thought you hated me like everyone else...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(How so?)

Bartok *Grins* Heh. The same here.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(we were making fun of something)

Hajna: *smiles as she nuzzles him* well...I'm glad I've finally found someone

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(At what?)

Bartok *Blushes immensely*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(there's this video on YouTube called stuff miami girls say, and we did our own thing with that)

Hajna: *smirk* you know...you look cute when you blush~

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh. OK.)

*Without warning, Bartok wraps his tail around Hanja's waist and yanks her toward him.* *Smirks* I'm not the only one with tricks up my sleeve, jewel.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna; *blushes but grins* oooh~ meow~

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Frowns* Don't do that.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna: what? I'm just playing around. Which is something I very rarely do

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Plants a quick and forgiving kiss on her lips* Then I'll have to get used to that then.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna: *smiles as she kisses his snout* that you will. *nuzzles under his chin purring happily*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*For the first time in a long while, Bartok relaxes his body and begins to purr*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna: *smiles and sighs happily, it felt so good to be so close to someone like this*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*After 12 minutes if simply enjoying each other's embrace, Bartok is the first to break the hug*

Bartok *Turns solemn* Well...I supposed that we need to go and join the others to confront your brother.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.


	5. Chapter 5

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna: oh right...I nearly forgot about that...*gives a small sigh* he's going to blame me for his punishment...I just know it...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Takes Hanja's hands in his and squeezes them gently* Hajna, I promise you, if your brother dares try to blame you or hurt you in any shape or form, then I will hurt him.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

Hajna: *looks up at him and nods* I-I just want my old baby brother back...*closes her eyes*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: He's not your baby brother then if he treats you like shit. (Sorry for the language)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(meh it's fine, my parents cuss like sailors)

Hajna: *sadly nods* l-let's just go and get this over with...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

( I shouldn't be cussing anyway.)

Bartok *Leans forward and kisses Hajna on the head* Don't worry, love, things will be all right.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(shame on you! Lol)

Hajna: *sighs* I sure do hope your right Bartok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

( OH, hush...)

Bartok *Shyly snakes his arms around Hanja's waist and pulls her close to him* Come. Lets go on and meet everyone in the Torture chamber.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(love ya)

Hajna: *nods and gives him a small peck on the cheek* alright then, my love

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Love ya too.)

*Soon after, the two Hypnobrai make their way to the door and leave the Bartok's room*

(So, how do you want to do the next part?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(hmm...that's a good question...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(If we go ahead and start with the torture scene it will probably be very gory.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 12, 2014

(yea unless we don't go into a lot of detail)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 12, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Right. And I know you don't want to do that, so...right now lets focus on how you and I are going to plan this thing out.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(yea,..)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Morning.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(hi. So I thought we could do Skalidor lecturing skales about what he's done and why he's getting punished and of course what his punishment is, once it starts we don't have to go into a ton of detail with the torture, but Hajna can be cringing the whole time and looking away)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Hmm...that sounds good, however, instead Skalidor speaking in a fatherly tone to Skales like he would do to his own son, lets have him snap his jaws and hiss angrily in Skales' ear before he gives out the punishment)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(alrighty)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You want me to start?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(yes please)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(All right then)

*The hisses and murmurs of the crowd outside the prisoner was getting more and more unruly by the minute. They wanted to see their cruel and twisted leader to suffer to his JUST punishment for hurting his sister and causing another family of the tribe to suffer from a cruel rumor. The prison door opens to reveal four guards, two Hypnobrai and two Constrictai with Skalidor at the back.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *stays close to Bartok as she watches here brother glare at her over his shoulder, she hides her face in Bartoks chest, just as Ventrity walks toward her*  
Ventrity: *raises an eyeridge at her hypnobrai friend and looks at Bartok*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The male Hypnobrai merely nods to Ventrity as he continues to rub Hajna's back in a calming manner*

Bartok *Whispers* Easy now. Take an easy. I'll make sure that HE doesn't harm you one bit.

*At the same exact moment, the Constrictai general's wife comes walking toward the trio with a grim and serious expression on her face*

Courtney *Speaks in a very low tone* Hello you three.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Ventrity: hey Courtney...*looks back at Hajna*  
Hajna: *bites her lip obviously waiting for the sound of skales yelling out in pain*  
Ventrity: *gives a small frown at her best friend and glances at skales* I know it's hard for you Hajna...but he deserves this...  
Hajna; *doesnt say anything to Ventrity and doesn't even look at her*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Uses the tip of her finger to scratch her forehead before speaking* That's one reason why I came over here to tell you that my husband will not start flogging Skales until you confront him for what he had done to you. *Turns her attention to the scarred male* Bartok, I suggest the same for you and your family as well.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *stiffens in Bartoks arms* oooh...  
Ventrity; it'll be ok Hajna...he won't be able to do anything to you

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: We got him chained up good. *Winces* I had no idea that your brother could hit so hard with his tail *Rubs her left side where a bruise is forming underneath her clothes* Oh, well, I gave a GOOD slapping for that.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna; he likes to fight back...let's just get this all done with

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney: Yeah, I noticed. That dang booger.

Bartok *Snickers* Hehheh.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Ventrity: heheh that's skales for ya  
Hajna: *gives a small smile*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skalidor *Slithers to the middle of the Torture chamber and brings his staff to the ground to catch everyone's attention* ATTENTION! The time has now come for all of you to bear witness to the flogging of Skales, who has undoubtedly spread an evil rumor regarding to the Romanov family and caused his sister great woe! *Takes a minute to catch his breath before speaking again* Hanja Hypnosis and Bartok Romanov please come forward.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *walks forward holding Bartoks hand squeezing it lightly, she looks at her brother and can feel the sudden rage inside her boiling up*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You want to do the next part? Oh...boy I can her screaming inside my head and Skalidor and the other covering their ears. Oh my God. )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(hehe :3)

Hajna; *glares at skales* you have no idea just how much pain you've caused me both emotionally and physically...you are officially the WORST BROTHER EVER! *snarls* you've changed ever since you've became general! Well you know what I wish? I WISH YOU NEVER BECAME GENERAL! I WISH SLITHRAA AT LEAST DROPPED YOU DOWN TO A SCOUT! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A GENERAL AND EVEN WORSE AS A BROTHER! I HATE YOU SKALES GABRIEL HYPNOSIS!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Hey, it's true! Hajna scares the crap of out me because of her temper and how loudly, in my mind, she can scream. When you are a hard of hearing person, loud sounds become magnified through hearing aids.)

*After Hanja had finished yelling, Skalidor, Bartok, and the others who are in range, are seen rubbing their ears or conking themselves on the side of the head to get rid of the sound*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(Vemronica scares me with her temper)  
Hajna: *narrows her eyes at her brother growling loudly* that...felt good...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(At least SHE's calmer and less prone to dramatics as Hanja is.)

Bartok *Grumbles* Ow...

Skalidor *Shakes his head back and forth* Can't hear anything for a second there. Geez.

*In the shadows of the room, Courtney whispers quietly to Mezmo and Bytar to bring the flogging whip. *

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(true but she's still a bit scary)

Hajna; *frowns* sorry...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, the best thing to do is, when you notice the Vemronica's right eyes are narrowing into thin slits, to hastily apologize and then get out of her way.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(ah ok...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(If you don't move quickly enough she'll sfire Acid at you. Oh, I find a good picture to fit the description of the whip that Skalidor will be using. Here: search?q=cat+o'…

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(alright lets continue this)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(All right, I'll begin with the description of the whip.)

*Everyone grew quiet as the two Serpentine returned with the box containing the flogging whip inside. Mezmo and Bytar solemnly walked up the short flights of stairs that lead Skalidor and humbly presented the case to him. Without saying a word, Skalidor gingerly, as if the whip inside would strike him too, opened the lid and took hold of the dreaded Constrictor's Whip. The length of the whip itself from the handle to the knot (You know where the ends of the strips meet) was 2 1/2 inches long, but the length of the strips of the whip was 7 ft. long in comparison. However, what really struck fear into everyone's heart was the items that made the ends of the strips.  
Bone, Rough and chiseled Constrictai scales, broken spikes and worst of all, the red hot pieces of iron that Bytar had attached not to long ago.  
The flogging of Skales was about to begin*

Skalidor *Positions himself* Any last words, you worthless scum?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Skales: *stares in slight horror at the whip and swallowed hard as he looked at his sister who looked away from him and buried her face into Bartoks chest, he closed his eyes* no...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, it took so bloody long but I had to me research! To many bloody whips! )

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(it's fine, btw I'm going to the fair soon)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You are? OK)

Skalidor *Shakes his great horned head* It's your fault Skales, you brought this upon yourself. *With no other words, Skalidor raises the whip behind his shoulder and unleashes the fury of the Constrictor's Tail upon Skales' back*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(dunno when but i will be soon)

Hajna; *jumps at the sound of the whip cracking and cringes each time skales screams out*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Yells out* MAKE SURE YOU GE HIM GOOD, SIR!

*In the background his aunt and counsin both yell out as well* GET HIM GOOD!

Bartok: FOR THE ROMANOV FAMILY!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *flinches at all the noise and hugs Bartok nuzzling into him*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*After the cheering from the three remaining members had quieted down, Bartok wraps a comforting arm around Hanja's waist *

Bartok: Don't worry, this spectacle will end shortly.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna; I don't like this...I don't like this one bit...*jumps as skales begs for mercy*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if memory serves me correctly, you didn't feel this bad when Ms. Hypno was being whipped.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna; *stiffens* p-please don't remind me of that...I've already apologized for what I've done in the past...and I don't want to be reminded of how I acted years ago

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Gives his girlfriend a wry smile before turning his attention to the Constrictai general's wife* Excuse me, Courtney?

Courtney *Looks over her shoulder* Yes, Bartok?

Bartok: How long do you think this will last?

Courtney: In a half hour.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *looks at her brother and the wounds on his back and shudders*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*A half and hour later, Skalidor strikes Skales' back one last time before tiredly setting the bloodied whip by his side*

Skalidor *Wipes his brow with a wet rag and huffs before turning around to face the crowd* Skales' punishment is over! He's been flogged 100 times to represent each and everyone of the crimes that he has committed to all the Serpentine tribes! You are now dismissed!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *gives her brother one last look before taking hold Bartoks arm

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Feels Hajna tugging on his arm* *Looks at her* Hold on, Hajna, I want you to meet my family.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *nods* alright then...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Did you have fun at the fair?)

*Bartok then take Hanja by the hand and leads her to an elderly looking Hypnobrai chatting quietly to a younger female*

Bartok *Grins* Hello, Aunt Olga and Cousin Alexandra!

*The two females pause in their conversation to look at Bartok*

Olga: BARTOK, my brother's son!

Alexandra *Smiles quietly* Bartok, hi!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(yup! There was one ride we rode 6 times)

Hajna; *bows her head in greeting* hello there...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(WOW. That's cool.)

Olga *Squints her eyes* AH, are you then the female that Bartok has been chatting about non stop?

Alexandria *Rolls her eyes* Yes, mother, this is the female that Bartok has been cooing over the last several months.

Olga *Takes a step forward* You know, you really gave my nephew a lot of woe when you refused to talk to him.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(the dude running it gave us weird looks, we were laughing harder than we should've been)

Hajna: *raises eyeridge* wait...*looks at Bartok and gives him a sly smirk* you've been talking about me?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Wow. XD You're family is completely random! )

Bartok *Crosses his arms over his chest and returns a glare in Hanja's direction* Well, you COMPLETELY ignored me and then refused to have anything to with me, then what else did I have to talk about?

Alexandria *Covers her months and snickers* Ooo, you sure did say a LOT of things about your girlfriend here, didn't you?

Bartok *Follows along* Oh, yes I did! I called you a Nag, a screamer, a snob, a- OH, just a bunch a different things, jewel.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(of wasn't my family it was my friends kaitlyn and Chelsea)

Hajna: oh and here I thought it sweet romantic stuff *sticks her tongue out at Bartok and kisses his cheek* you just better hope we don't run into Ventrity again. She'll get way too excited over the fact that were together now...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok and his family all wrinkle their snouts at the same time, causing Hajna to laugh out loud*

Barotk: Yeah...she's a very strange one

Alexandria *Blinks* Yeah...she's creepy in some ways.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna; *brings her laugh down to a quiet giggle* s-she can be hehe but she's a good friend and has good heart...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Olga: That woman has a pretty laugh. A woman with a pretty and hearty laugh is a good wife. *Gives Bartok a very serious look* Bartok, you better keep this one and make her your wife.

Alexandria *Cover her mouth in shock* MOTHER!

Bartok *Becomes slacked jaw*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *blushes as her hood lowers slightly* oh goodness...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Shift from foot to foot nervously* UM...shall we go back to our homes?

Alexandria *Places a hand of her stomach* I know I am. I'm starving.

Olga *Chuckles* You're ALWAYS hungry, child.

Alexandria *Grins back* Well, it does help that you are a good chef

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna; *smirk than gasps* oh! I've forgotten all about kamirah!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Kamirah?

Alexandria: You mean that Anacondrai girl? I often see her in the kitchen snac-

*However, before Alexandria can finish, Hanja yanks Bartok by the hand and begins to run off*

Olga *Stunned* My, my that girl has speed

Alexandria *Huffs* And rudeness.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *stops and cranes her neck looking for the teenage anacondrai*  
Kami; *slithers up behind the two and taps hajnas shoulder* Hajna?  
Hajna; *gives a slight yelp in fear and wheels around* kamirah! Don't scare me like that!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Grimaces* Hajna? Would you please let go of my hand, I can't feel it.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: oh! Sorry Bartok...*lets go of his hand*  
Kami; *smirks* we joke around a lot saying she could be part constrictai  
Hajna: oh hush...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Courtney walks behind the Anacondrai girl and crosses her arms over her chest* Oh, really?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Kami: *gives a nervous chuckle and shrugs at Courtney before slithering behind Hajna*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The female Constrictai smirks at the young Anacondrai before turning her full attention to the two Hypnobrai*

Courtney: I now that you two are exhausted right now, but Skalidor sent me to fetch you two before you went home. He has something that he wants to tell you, specifically you, Hanja. *Pauses* It happens to be about your brother.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna; *stiffins* oooh...alright then...*suddenly smirks* I guess it just gives me an excuse to spend more time with you my love~ *nuzzles Bartoks cheek*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Both the Anacondrai and the Constrictai's eye ridges shoot up so quickly that it causes Bartok to let out a half choke half laugh*

Bartok *Covers his mouth and begins to laugh* I-I...hahaha-HA! I'm s-sorry! Hahaha-ha!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Kami: w-wait? This is the guy you were telling me about  
Hajna: yes kami...I thought you'd figured that out by now...  
Kami: hey I'm slow...  
Hajna; *chuckles and looks at Bartok* Even your laugh is cute~

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Grumbles to herself* Oh, great, now I got to worry about another couple. *Sighs* First Camellia with Choken and now you two. *Gives a wry grin* Kamirah, is right you know, Bartok, your laugh is cute. BUT *Holds out her left hand* I am a married woman and I wouldn't DARE double-crossing my hubby.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

Hajna: *chuckles* good Courtney, Bartok is mine now~  
Kami: when did Camilla starting dating choken? How come I'm the last to learn about everything  
Hajna: don't worry about it kami...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Courtney *Coughs* Yeah...Don't worry about it. *Leans over and whispers into Bartok's ear* She shouldn't have to worry about it anything. Both Skalidor and I caught both Camellia and Choken doing something that they shouldn't have been doing! *Leans back* ANYWAY, Hajna and Bartok come with me please. Skalidor wants to see you two as soon as possible.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(oh lord...)

Hajna: *nods as she takes Bartoks hand and they both follow Courtney*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(What? If that bothers you, lets just say that they were caught doing some heavy petting and kissing.)

*20 minutes later, the trio arrives in the medical ward, however, in this case, they arrive to the mental ward. Courtney steps forward and raps quietly on the door*

Courtney: Bytar, tell Skalidor they I've brought Hajna and Bartok with me please.

*Bytar's voice can be heard answering* Yes ma'am.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 13, 2014

(better)

Hajna: *rests her head on Bartoks shoulder tiredly holding back a yawn*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 13, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(All right.)

Bartok *Snakes his left arm around Hanja's waist and pulls her closer to him while using his right hand to stroke her cheek*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *starts to purr lightly as she kisses Bartoks cheek

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm leaving a few minutes to go to town so I thought I would let you know)

*After seven minutes of waiting for Bytar to pass on the message, the door finally opens to reveal a very exhausted and aggravated Constrictai general*

Skalidor *Sighs* Finally, you came and I apologize for the wait but *Pauses and starts to growl between clenched fangs* that buzzard was stirring up problems with the doctors and they had asked me to hold him down so that they could administer the shots into his wounds.

Courtney *Sighs before walking over and giving her husband a kiss on the cheek* Well...is he stable enough to allow Hajna and Bartok to speak with him?

Skalidor: I hope so, but we'll never find out if we don't get them in here. Now come on. *Slithers back into the room*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *takes a deep breath and sighs* oh lord please don't let anything bad happen...

(ok then)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(My mom and I will probably be back around 1:30 hopefully.)

*Once the group was inside the medical ward, Bytar softly closed the door behind them before returning to sit down at a small table to read. Skalidor soon lead the way down the short hallway that lead to the very back of the spacious "building" toward the room that Skales was being held at. Upon reaching the creamy white door, he stops and turns to face Hajna and Bartok.*

Skalidor *Lowers his voice and tries not to cringe at the noise coming from inside* Now listen you two, what you are about to see in there is not going to be pleasant by any means. Skales has...completely gone mad and has tightly restrained to his bed so that he hurt himself or the people around him. *Looks up at Hajna and locks eyes with her an sighs* Hajna, I'll be honest you, you're not going to like what you see and it's better that you don't take to long to figure out what you want to say; just say whatever you have to say, same thing to you Bartok, rap on the door and get out. If you stay in there too long, your brother will try to kill you. I'm not joking. He tried to kill me.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *lowers her eyes sadly and bites her lip as if trying not to cry* y-yes sir...*trembles slightly just imagining her brother now*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Wraps his left arm around her shoulder's while using his other hand to give her hands a light firm squeeze* Sir, what about me? What did you call me in for?

Courtney *Answers for her husband* To be here for Hajna and offer your comfort to her afterwards like you're doing now.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *leans against Bartok* let's just get it done...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Without anything to say, Skalidor raps on the door, waits a few second before he and Courtney move out of the way to let both Hypnobrai enter the newly opened door*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *bites her lips as she walks in

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I've been hoping for a little bit more, Marie.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

(I was at a lost...)

Hajna: *cringes hearing her brothers insane screams* oooh...I just know I'm going to have nightmares tonight

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I could see that. )

Bartok *Nibbles on his lower lip before leaning down and whispering in Hanja's ear* You won't have any if...you want to stay with me tonight.

Slithraa *Walks toward them* I see that you two have arrived finally. It's about time too. I don't think that me or the other doctor's or nurse can handle being in the same room with your brother any longer.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *gives Bartok a grateful smile before turning her attention to slithraa* I apologize slithraa...but as you can probably guess this isn't easy for me...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Looks away* Noticeable.

Bartok *Cuts in* Are there any procedures that we have to do first?

Slithraa *Shakes his head* No. Just go in there and meet and talk with him. The sooner you get in there the quicker it'll be.

*Both Hypnobrai nods in thanks to the older Hypnobrai before turning to the door (Yes a room within a room) and allowing another Hypnobrai to open the door for them*

Hypnobrai: Take Caution.

*Then they enter the dreaded room and are meet with fierce cries and screams*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *cringes* oh lord...*stares at her brother as he struggles against the restraints* Oh skales...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Marie, please.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

(I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything!)

Skales: *gives another blood curdling scream*  
Hajna: *covers her ears* SKALES STOP!  
Skales: *stops and glares at his sister growling*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm squeezing out my Creative juices here! )

*Out of instinct, Bartok moves and steps in front of Hajna*

Bartok *Taunts* Well, LOOK who's here, laying STRAPPED on the bed, bound by CHAINS, and bleeding into his own puss and infection! You're a PATHETIC excuse for a general!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Skales: *snarls at Bartok*  
Hajna: it's your own fault skales...if you just stopped abusing me and lying to my face, this would've never happened!  
Skales: SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU FOOL!  
Hajna: oh I'm the fool?! I'm the fool? I'm not the one strapped to a bed after being whipped!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: YOUR punishment was far worse than when our old General had YOU whip his sister! You're such a fifthly, rotten, worm that shouldn't have been BORN into this word! It's such a shame that your mother didn't kill you when you hatched then she would have saved the entire four tribes all the trouble.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *stiffins* Bartok...that's a bit far...*turns her attention back to her brother* it was a happy day for me when you hatched brother...you were cute, shy, timid and a complete sweetheart...you met Najada and you were do happy it was adorable...then you became general...I was proud of you, though you didn't change too much until mr. Chumsworth disappeared...that's when it all changed...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You're introducing Najada?)

Bartok *Grunts* Well, it's true, isn't it? Either way, Skales, I hope that you either change yours ways or...you can rot in HELL for all I care.

(Bartok's family are very renowned for being blunt and drastic when their angry and Bartok is no exception. He's really bitter and angry at Skales for taking things to far and, at the same time, really sad for what he put Hanja through.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

(she just came to mind)

Hajna; *shakes her head* I'm done with you skales...your not going to push me around anymore...  
Skales; *hiss*  
Hajna; *rolls eyes* hiss all you want...I'm not afraid

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(OH, OK.)

Bartok *Takes Hanja by the arm and leads her toward the door* We're through here, Skales. Good bye and...*Pauses* I'll be keeping you in my prayers.

*With no other words, the two Hypnobrai rap on the door and then leave the room*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: thank god that's finally over...*sighs and holds Bartoks hand*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa: Finished already? My, that was quick. But better yet, you two can leave and so can we. *He and the rest of the staff make their way toward the door*

Hajna: WAIT!

*All stop and look back at Hajna*

Slithraa *Tiredly* What, Hajna?

Hajna: Isn't anyone going to stay and watch over my brother.

Mezmo: Bytar is. Look, Hajna, we've suffered enough from your brother today. So let him face his own demons alone tonight. He needs it.

Bartok *Nods* Then lets head out then.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *only nods as she walls with Bartok, she covers her mouth unable to hold her yawn back*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Her companion glances over and gives soft smile as he wraps his arm around her side and brings her closer to him* Are you ready to have a nice lone rest now, love?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *smiles tiredly and rests her head on his shoulder* yes...it's been such a long day...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Would you like for me to carry you back?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *looks up at him and chuckles lightly* you don't have to do that Bartok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Shrugs* OK, then. Suit yourself, jewel.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: Bartok...are we staying with each other the remainder of the night?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok stops in the middle of the hallway before looking shyly at Hajna*

Bartok *Twiddle his fingers as a blush forms on his cheeks* That is...if you want too.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *smiles as she nuzzles his cheek and whispers in his ear* don't worry I'll behave myself

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Whispers* (I'm going to be very blunt here so don't freak out, OK?) I wasn't thinking about having sex with you, Hajna, only cuddling.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; Well...your blush said differently

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *gives Hajna a harsh glare* I would never defile a lady, even if she would wish it, I would not do so.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; I know *kisses him on his snout* we've already established that love

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Without any warning he scoops Hajna into arms and proceeds to carry her bridal style*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *gives a small squeak in surprise and smirks* Bartok~ give me a warning next time

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Coos* There's more to me than meets the eyes, Hanja, I'm full of surprises!

*They pass by Kamirah, who is slithering out of the kitchen drinking a coke*

Bartok: Hello, Kamirah.

Kamirah *Spits out her drink* WHA!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *laughs at the anacondrai girl*  
Kami: *blinks a few times* um...  
Hajna: *smirk* are you alright kamirah?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I knew you would like that!)

*The Anacondrai girl's mouth drops open*

Kamirah *Sputters* Him...YOU...Together...*Blinks* Oh, my god.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *rolls her eyes and smirks* kamirah you saw us together at the torture chamber, why are you do surprised now my friend?

(lol yea you know me well)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yup, I sure do!)

Kamirah: I wasn't actually expecting you to be together, together, so...are you have to-

Alexandria *Calls from the Kitchen* CHILD, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Kami: *gives a yelp in surprise*  
Hajna; *chuckles* oh goodness

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Calls out* Thank you for the help, dear cousin!

Alexandria *Calls back* You're welcome. Now get so that (Once again, I'm going to be very blunt an Alexandria has a bad habit of saying things without thinking) you and Hajna can have sex!

Kamirah *Turns invisible* Yeep!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *rubs her forehead and groans*  
Kami; *stays invisible* uh...I'm going to another room...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: ALEXANDRIA!

Alexandria: ...! Oh, crap! I'm sorry!

Bartok *Groans* Fine! Just watch your mouth next time! *Whispers in Hanja's ear* Come on, jewel, lets go.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *nods* of course my love...before anyone else blurts something out...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Without any further words, Barotk quickly carried Hanja back to his room (Which I forgot to lock earlier), use his foot to shut the door behind him before walking to his room and laying Hajna on top on his bed*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *gives a tired smile and a relaxed sigh as the scarred male lays by her side* finally...I'm exhausted...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The male yawns widely before fluffing up his pillow and turning over to face Hajna. Very gently, his puts his arm across Hanja and gently moves his body closer to hers. He then takes the blanket and drapes it over them*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna: *cuddles close to him purring lightly as she starts to drift off to sleep. She kisses Bartok and mumbles tiredly* I love you Bartok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Flicks his tongue out to lick the end of Hanja's snout* I...I love you, Hanja and...I always will. *Feels his eyes grow very heavy and soon falls asleep*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

Hajna; *gives a soft smile and finally falls asleep herself

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(So...what now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 14, 2014

(no idea)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 14, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(To be honest, I kind of want to explore a bit what Hajna and Bartok might be thinking while their sleeping, but I think it might be better off if we went to Skales now. Or, sometime down the line, we could be bring Opal into a small scene)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(that all sounds good to me)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(OK then.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(so what do you want to do first?)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm...not sure to be honest.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(hmm...I guess we could go to skales for a bit)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, we can. So...how are we going to introduce the scene with Skales facing his own demons?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(hmm...good question)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well...I can't think of anything right at the moment.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(neither can I, I guess we could go back to Bartok and Hajna, I'm dying over them X3)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, lets do that. We can just imagine Skales being tortured by his own demons then.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(alrighty)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Would you mind starting?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

Hajna: *snuggles close to Bartok, her eyes flutter open as she looks at her still sleeping lover and smiles, it felt great to finally have someone she could love*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Hajna took this quiet opportunity to study Bartok, who still had yet to wake up, while he was still sleeping. There weren't many words to describe how peaceful he looked while having his arms wrapped gently around her, his chest touching hers as it rose and fell with each breathe that he took... Everything about him, despite his gruesome scars that scared everyone away, was peaceful.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

*the female hypnobrai gave a small smile as she kissed Bartok on the snout, she curled her tail around his*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The feeling of warm scaly lips and a tail slowly woke the male out of his deep slumber*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

Hajna; *softly smiles* well hello there handsome~

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Slowly opens his eyes before covering his mouth to yawn* Morning, Hajna- *Snaps wide awake and freezes* H-Hanja?!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

Hajna: *slightly jumps* w-what's wrong Bartok? *frowns at her lover*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(He's just surprised that's all, plus he's still kind of groggy since he's not used to getting up so early and his sleeping pattern is messed up badly)

*The male Hypnobrai quickly sits up and rubs his eyes to fully wake up.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 15, 2014

(I know that)

Hajna: *sits up and stretches* did you forget I was here love?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 15, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Ok. Oh, just think of the moment as a seen from a T.V. show where the non married couple got drunk, slept together, and work up the next morning surprised to see each other in the same bed.)

Bartok *Grumbles* Yes... AH, my sleeping pattern is messed up badly now!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *chuckles slightly and she nuzzles Bartoks cheek* calm down love...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Still not awake yet* Easy for you to say because you don't have to stand at the post all night and sleep during the day.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: yes...that is true...but there's no need to get all grouchy...*gently nuzzles the edge of his hood* You'll get back on schedule

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Grumbles in the back of his throat before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist* Maybe.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna; *nuzzles under his chin* come now Bartok, let's try to be a bit happier today...yesterday was tiresome for us both

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The male finally looks Hanja in the face before slowing relaxing his body and letting a smile form on his features* Yeah, I'll do my best to do that.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *smiles* good~ and I'll try to keep you smiling my love~

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Grins before light kissing Hajna on the nose* Well...are you hungry?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *opens her mouth to answer but her stomach growls loudly answering for her* Does that answer your question?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Smirks* Well, well, that DOES answer my question. *Lightly tickles Hanja's stomach with his claws*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *giggles madly and pushes his hand away* Bartok don't!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Grins even wider showing all of his sharp teeth* OH? *Chuckles* Hehehehe...  
BUT *Stretches before getting out of bed* you're off the hook until after we eat.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *chuckles* oh boy...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok walked into the small kitchen and quickly got to work getting the dry ingredients out of the cabinets and the wet ingredients out of the refrigerator*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna; *leans on the counter* do you want me to help with anything love?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Without looking* I would appreciate it if you didn't lean on the counter, first of all. Yes, I do need your help. Would you please get the cheese, mushrooms, peppers out of the bottom shelf and the milk from the middle self?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *blushes as she stands up straight again and grabs the ingredients* so...what are you planning on making?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Starts to crack the eggs in a bowl before throwing the egg shells away* A Veggie omelet, that is if it sounds OK to you.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *softly smiles* sounds perfect to me *as if agreeing, her stomach growls rather loudly*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Chuckles* Again with your stomach, Hanja.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna; hehe...it wants what wants...*her stomach growls again and she puts a hand on it* oh will you hush up!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Laughs out loud* Well...hehe...if you are THAT hungry, than eat one of those mushrooms that you've dried off.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *chuckles as she takes a mushroom* Ventrity likes to tease me when I yell at my stomach a lot...*plops the mushroom into her mouth*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Starts to stir the ingredients in the bowl before gently pouring it into the frying pan* Mmmhm.. I can see why- you're always hungry.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *swallows before sticking her tongue out at him* I'm not ALWAYS hungry...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Smirks* OK, I've got to flip this and I need my full concentration. Would you mind setting up the table?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: I'll get right on it. *starts grabbing a couple plates, some silverware and cups*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*After another minute of cooking the Veggie omelet is finally done and is ready to be served*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *has the table set up and smiles as she takes in a deep breath* Mmm~ that smells great! *her stomach growls loudly again as she sighs in slight annoyance and looks down at her "talking" belly* do you ever be quiet...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok simply shakes his head before cutting the large omelet in half before carrying the frying pan over to the table to serve it*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *goes to the fridge and pours both Bartok and herself a cup of orange juice*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Hajna, come and sit down.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Haja: I'm coming Bartok I'm coming...*walks back to the table with the two glasses*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok pulls the chair out for Hanja and waits for her to be seated before pushing the seat closer to the table and sitting down himself.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *smiles at her boyfriend before lowering her head and praying silently*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I never thought that Hanja was the praying type.)

*After a few minutes of silent prayers, the two Hypnobrai begin to dog in into the delicious meal*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

(she started praying when skales became insane and abusive towards her)

Hajna: *after she had finished her breakfast, gives a satisfied sigh and stands up gathering her dishes*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh. OK. )

Bartok *Walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist* Mmmm...did you enjoy the meal?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *smiles* very much my love~ *continues washing her dishes* thank you very much, now my stomach will stop yelling at me for a while

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Unwraps his arms around her and then plants a kiss on her head before gathering his dishes and setting them in the sink before wiping off the table and counter*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: *smiles softly as she finishes the dishes and stretches wincing as her back pops rather loudly* ow...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Looks up from the noise* Ow...I definitely heard that. *Waits a few minutes before speaking again* So...Hanja, what are you planning on doing today?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

Hajna: as far as I know...I don't have anything to do today...skales usually gives me jobs to do but-*freezes and hugs herself as she gives a slight whimper*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Cocks his head at the word "jobs" but quickly pushes that aside as he walks over and takes Hajna in his arms and leads her to the recliner where he sits down first before allowing Hajna to curl up in his embrace* Shh...you don't have to worry about him, anymore, Hajna, promise. As long as I'm here, he won't lay a hand on you...*

*Meanwhile, in the Mental ward, Skales continues to struggles against his straps until he hears one of the straps break*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 16, 2014

*the hypnobrai general grins as he frees himself from his binds* finally...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 16, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I completely surprised you on that twist, didn't I?)

*The sound of the alarm sound throughout the tomb, alerting all the members of what is happening right now. Slithraa is soon seen running down the corridors yelling for everyone to retreat back into their homes, lock their doors, or simply flee*

Slithraa *Runs past Mezmo and yells* MEZMO, CALL THE OTHER GENERALS AND TELL THEM THAT SKALES AS BROKEN FREE OF HIS BINDINGS NOW! THIS IS AN CODE RED SITUATION!

*The warrior only nods before dashing into the Video surveillance room, grabs the phone, and quickly dials each of the generals' numbers*

Slithraa *Skids to a stop when he sees Alexandria and Olga going back into their rooms* HEY, DO YOU TWO KNOW WHERE HANJA AND BARTOK ARE AT?!

Alexandria *Shouts back* THEY'RE IN BARTOK'S ROOM!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

(yes but I have a surprise of my own~)

Hajna: *jumps at the sound of the alarm* w-what's going on...? *looks at Bartok with worry covering her face*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh...crap. XD )

*At the sound of someone pounding on the door, Bartok quickly gest up out of his seat and rushes to open the door for the person. As soon as, Bartok opens the door, Slithraa pushes his way in and then closes the door behind him*

Slithraa *Gasps for air* Look...not a lot of time to explain...But, Hajna, your brother has just broken free of his bindings and I fear that he is going to go on a rampage once he gets out of the Medical ward. *Pauses to catch his breathe before continuing once again* I told everyone in the tomb to either go back to their homes and lock their door and don't make a single sound or flee the tomb while they still have the chance. Also, I had Mezmo call all the generals over to help us to restrain Skales or...fight him. *Looks from one person to the other* So...whatever you two want to do MAKE your decision quick and get out of here while you still can.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: *looks at Bartok* Bartok...I'll go wherever you go...I just don't want to be alone during this situation

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Turns his attention to Slithraa* Sir, if you would allow it, I would like to help you and the other generals restrain Skales. I have feeling that the person he will try and go after the most is Hanja since she is the one that yelled at him before he was flogged and she is his relative.

Slithraa *Gives the young male a long and steady look before nodding* Request accepted. *Turns his attention to Hanja* Hajna, I know that you don't want to separated from Bartok during this time, however, if all else fails, you'll the first Serpentine that Skales will target and...*Pauses* Well, I don't think it's a very good idea for you to stay in the tomb.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: *sighs and lowers her head sadly* y-yes slithraa...w-where should I go though? Skales knows where I would go.

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa: And where would that be?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna; if I go to another tomb then my brother will try to find me

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Furrows his eye-ridges crossly* Is there any where else that you're brother doesn't know about?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: I-I don't think so...  
*before any of the cobra like serpentine could react someone knocks on the door and rattla's voice tells through it*  
Rattla; slithraa! The taipanai general is here!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Calls back* Send them to the meeting hall.

Rattla: Yes sir.

*As soon as the scout's footsteps are far way, the Hypnobrai Second-in-command stands up and makes his way to the door but stops once he puts his hand on the doorknob*

Slithraa *Takes in a deep breath before sighing heavily* Hajna, I normally wouldn't suggest it, but...if you want to, you can stay at my sister's for a couple of days. You're choice.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna; *gives a soft sigh* yes sir...thank you...*looks at Bartok and kisses him* please stay safe...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa: Hold your horses, Hajna, I have to call her to let her know what is going on. She may not be a part of this tribe anymore but she would appreciate it if I gave her the heads up.

(Sorry I was gone for so long, my dad grabbed the Verizon card while I was helping my mom in the kitchen.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: *nods her head* of course slithraa...

(I was wondering where you went)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, sometimes the WIFI doesn't transfer to my dad's computer so I have to give him the Verizon card to let him use the Internet.)

Slithraa *Opens the door and steps out* I'll let you know what's going on soon.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

(oh ok)

Hajna: *slowly nods as she hugs Bartok slightly trembling*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah. It's a win-win sort of thing.)

*Six minutes passes by slowly before Slithraa knocks on the Bartok's door again. Bartok then opens the door and allows Slithraa to come in before closing the door*

Bartok: What did Ms. Hypno have to say, sir?

Slithraa: When I first asked her if would be all right for Hajna to visit, she was startled a little bit, however after I explained to her what had happened during the last couple of days, she better understood the tight predicament that you're in, Hajna.

Hajna *Swallows* So...what did she say? Yes or No?

Slithraa: She said Yes. However, she also told me to tell you that you need to bring your personal things since she's not used to having female Hypnobrai coming to her house, of course.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: yes sir...*softly sighs* I-I guess I'll go ahead and get my things together

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa: Don't worry, Hajna, my sister may be an exile of this tribe, but she's mellowed out a lot since...then.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: it's not opal I'm worried about...it's skales...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Scowls* I'll kill him if he dares comes near MY sister. *Turns to leave* Hurry up, get your things. Bartok, come with me.

Bartok *Nods* Yes sir.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Hajna: *shudders at the mention of her brother being killed, she shakes it off and leaves to gather her things*

(SCENE CHANGE CAUSE I WANNA DO DIS AND IM LOW ON OTHER IDEAS! X3)

*the generals are gathered, all but one look annoyed and angry with hearing that the insane hypnobrai has escaped. Nevera, though she was not called, had heard from her fangpyre husband sanguine about the incident and immediatly came to help with her warrior in training, the scaleless taipanai named Gecko,who wore a coat to protect himself from the cold of the icy tomb and her second in command Slink*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(XD All right works for me. I was looking a scene change too.)

*Immediately, the generals began to throw out ideas on how they may capture Skales and what methods may work to inject him with a knock-out serum.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Nevera: *clears her throat capturing the males attention* if I may, I do have an idea of my own.  
Acidicus: *crosses his arms* and what would that be lady general  
Nevera: *extends her neck to its full length* if I can have someone to distract general skales, then myself, or one of my warriors could inject our venom into skales' bloodstream. *softly smiles as she turns her black head* I'm sure you all know, our venom, with the right amount, could paralyze a person for hours

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skalidor *Both of his eye ridges quickly shoot up at the word "Paralyze"* How much of your venom is that exactly?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Nevera: just three little drops can paralyze one for an hour

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The Fangpyre general shakes his heads in amazement*

Fangtom: If that...does not work...like you say...then what else can...paralyze Skales for...an hour?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Nevera: venomari venom can mixed with the right herbs...but my dear fangpyre general, our venom is normally guaranteed to work. But, we taipanai are also known to for our speed, with the constrictais help, we could both catch and hold down the scaly rapscallion

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Acidicus: Well, we don't have any other choice, so lets do it.

Skalidor: I agree.

Fangtom: I am...in.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 17, 2014

Nevera: wonderful...*turns her head to the small scaleless taipanai* gecko?  
Gecko: *takes a small vial out of his coat pocket and hands it to his general*  
Nevera; *takes the vial and extends her long fangs as she presses one fang into the elastic and allows a few drops of her bright yellow venom to fall in, she lifts her head again and retracts her fangs* just in case we need it...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 17, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The rest of the generals quickly get to work on the plan. Acidicus quickly gets Spitta to call Vemronica, while Fangtom order Snappa and his own brother to pass around the plan to the rest of the warriors, scouts and Second-in-commands*

Skalidor *Pauses in mid-conversation with Bytar* Hey, has anyone seen Slithraa? He was supposed to be here.

Rattla *Nearest to the back door speaks up* General Skalidor, if I may, Slithraa went to alert Skales' sister and Bartok of what was happening and also he managed to find Hajna a place to stay.

Skalidor: Oh? Where is- *Stops before mentally slapping himself* Never mind then. I know where Hajna would be staying at now.

Rattla *Noticeably pales* S-sir, please...don't.

*The other Serpentine in the room turn in surprise to hear the male scout stutter and hear a slight trembling in his voice*

Skalidor: She's going to be staying in the Forest of Tranquility right, Rattla?

*The male scout takes a minute to respond just make sure he heard right*

Rattla: A-Ah, yes, that's where she'll be staying at.

*Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room open to reveal Spitta with Vemronica in tow and Slithraa in the front*

Slithraa *Briskly walks in* Generals, I do apologize for being late, but I am already sure that Rattla had told you where I was at.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: do not worry about it slithraa...we have a plan to catch general skales now.

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Nods* Understood. *Thinks to himself as he makes his way over to the Fangpyre general side by Skalidor's orders* I guess with Skales going insane and unable to preform his duties, that makes me General of the tribe...for now. General Fangtom?

*The Fangpyre general turns around to face his old but weathered nemesis* Yes, Slithraa?

Slithraa: General Skalidor instructed me to accompany you.

Fangtom *His left head raises an eye ridge* Is that all?

Slithraa: Yes sir. He...didn't say anything else.

Fangtom *Right head* That is strange. But anyway. *Both heads together begin to take turns speaking* Now that you're here...I supposed you could help us.

Slithraa *Nods respectfully* And what will that be, if I may?

Fangtom: You can...help us...inform those tribes...which have not heard...about what is going on.

Slithraa *Thinks for a minute before responding* Are you referring to the Rare Red Phase Bush Viper Clan?

Fangtom *Crossly* Yes...

Slithraa: I thought that Skalidor had already done that.

Fangtom *His right head opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out* Uh...

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: general Skalidor...when you are ready I will need you when it is time to capture skales...taipanai are known for their speed and venom, not for strength

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Skalidor *Nods before turning to his men* All right, Bytar, Choken with your me. Snike, I want you to stay and Dr. Ari. Understood?

*All three Constrictai say yes before going to their proper stations*

Acidicus: Now, lets do this!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: *looks at her warriors* remember men, we move quickly and silently  
*gecko and slink both nod and bow

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Lets try to speed this up by each of us adding longer replies OK?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

(I'll try)

Nevera; *slithers with gecko and slink following her*  
*soon the group hears a loud scream, the taipanai general is the first to react. She quickly finds skales growling and hissing as he towered over young kamirah*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I'll try too.)

*The young Anacondrai cowered under the towering form of the Hypnobrai general. She had tried to slither away from him earlier but that proved useless as he was able to track her down and corner her easily. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the Taipanai leader, Nevera and her two soldiers, hidden in the shadows nearby. She instinctively opened her mouth to scream for help when suddenly Skales' arm hand struck out and wrapped around her throat tight enough to block her airway*

Skales *Hisses* I dOn'T tHiNk sO, Kamirah!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: *stays in the shadows and hisses quietly, she nods to gecko and fetch general Skalidor*  
Gecko: *bows his head and unnoticeably leaves*  
Nevera: *turns her attention back to skales and decides to play with him a bit before he could hurt or even worse kill the anacondrai girl* you would be wise to drop the child skales...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The Hypnobrai whips around before violently hissing at Nevera* So, YoUv'E cOmE tO rEsCUe ThE girl, eh? *Laugh manically before bringing Kamirah to his chest and holding her hostage* YoU won't Be aBlE tO kIlL mE unless YoU kIll Karimah!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera; now who said I was going to kill anyone...  
Kamirah: *bites skales arm and elbows him hard in the stomach causing him to scream out in pain and release her as she quickly slithers behind Nevera for safety

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Skales' roar fill the entire tomb, making the Hypnobrai who've chosen to stay, shiver in fear in their homes.*

Skales: YOU LITTLE WENCH! *Holds his bleeding arm* I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE RELATED TO PYTHOR OR NOT, I WILL KILL YOU!

Nevera *Slithers backward with her arm outstretched to protect the young teen* I don't think so you bloody jerk! SKALIDOR NOW!

*With a deafening roar, the Constrictai general followed by Acidicus and his two soldiers, lunges into the scene and before Skales has any time to react, Skalidor and Acidicus quickly coil around him until the insane Serpentine can't move to attack them*

Skalidor *Shouts* BYTAR, CHOKEN, BIND HIS ARMS NOW!

*Bytar and Choken quickly run into the scene. Each carrying an iron shackle to that was specifically designed to restrain a rogue or insane Serpentine. Just as Acidicus and Skalidor begin to feel their coils loosening, the two soldiers quickly take Skales' arms and shackle them behind his back*

Acidicus *Yells* Dr. ARI INJECT HIM NOW!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

*as the female venomari quickly injects the paralyzing venom into the hypnobrais bloodstream, Nevera softens her glares and turns to the trembling anacondrai*  
Nevera: are you alright dear? No injuries?  
Kami: *slowly shakes her head* no...I'm fine thank you...I'm just a little shaken up

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The Taipanai then turns her attention to the two panting Generals and soldiers before cautiously slithering over to the now paralyzed Hypnobrai general*

Nevera *Frowns* You do realize, Skales, that you are a severe threat to everyone around you?

Slithraa *Silently walks into the scene before speaking quietly* He doesn't know that, General Nevera, he hasn't ever since he defeated me in the Slither Pit and rose to power. He's fool and disgrace to the Hypnobrai tribe. Since now I am temporarily the general again, I would have, long ago, ordered for him to executed however since he has an older sister that still cares for him, I won't give that order. Lady Nevera, what do you say that we do with Skales?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: *gives a quiet sigh* I'm afraid I do not know about that...my suggestion would be to lock him up for the time being...but lord knows if he could escape the binds you put him in...after his the venom has worn off he could more than likely escape again

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Vemronica *Walks from her place in the background* Permission to speak, Generals?

*All* Granted.

Vemronica: If I may suggest this but why don't you continue inject him with paralyzing serum every couple of days while keeping him in a tightly secure Insane asylum?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: *raises her eyeridges* well...that may be the best choice...but, and excuse me for my ignorance dr. Ari but you don't mean using taipanai venom to keep her paralyzed do you? We cannot produce huge amounts of venom at a time.

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Vemronica: Yes, I was referring to using your tribe's venom to keep him sedated but after hearing that information, I have decided to go with using our tribe's venom to keep him sedated.

Acidicus *Does a double take* Our venom can do that, Dr. Ari?

Vemronica: Quite certainly, General, that is mixed well with other drugs and boiled properly then our venom can become quite the sedater.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: *chimes in* i will happily give you as much of my venom as I can to help with skales...I just can't give you a large amount

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Vemronica: I understood that, ma'am.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: good...*turns her attention to kamirah* as for you child, where is your guardian?  
Kami: I-I dunno...I was looking for Hajna but I couldn't find her

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Jumps slightly after hearing the Anacondrai teen whom he had forgotten was present* Oh, your guardian is with my sister.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Kamirah: oh...  
Nevera: *clears her throat* well...I suppose it would be best to lock this fool *gestures to skales* up in his asylum

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Slithraa *Serious* Yes, that's do that while he is still paralyzed.

*The group then, mainly Bytar, Choken and the rest of the warriors and soldiers, take Skales back to the Medical ward. Later, Dr. Ari returns to the ward with the serum and inject Skales with it to ensure that he's heavily sedated. *

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Nevera: now...if that's all that you need me for. I should head home now im sure my mate and children are waiting for me

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The rest of the generals agree before going their separate ways. Slithraa stayed behind to call his sister and tell her the news while Bartok took Kamirah and walked her out of the tomb.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

*meanwhile, at opals, Hajna sat on the couch her head in her clawed hand, her eyes drooped and it wasn't long until she dozed off. She begin to have a nightmare, her brother began to attack Bartok, both clawing and biting each other. Skales turned to her with a wide grin now throwing an unconcious Bartok to the ground and slithering towards her with an evil smile and an insane laugh*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The said female Hypnobrai was working on her orders in her studio when she heard her cell phone ring beside her. Picking it up, she sighed tiredly before answering.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

*hajna started tossing and turning in her sleep. Before anything else could happen in her dream, Hajna fell off the couch. She gave a small scream of both surprise and fear and looked around as she panted heavily*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Opal had just put the phone down when she hear her guest scream followed by a load thud on the floor. Shaking her head tiredly, Opal made her way out of her studio to the living rom where she soon found Hajna getting up off the floor*

Opal *Crosses her arms* Had a nightmare again, Hajna?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 18, 2014

Hajna: *frowns as she looks at opal* unfortunately...oooh...why won't they go away...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 18, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Makes her way to the refrigerator, opens it before taking a out a pitcher of sweet tea and then setting it on the counter* They will in time, Hajna. I took me several years for me to get of my nightmares. *Opens the top cabinet door and takes out two cups before closing the cabinet again and precedes to pour two glasses of the tea* Oh, by the way, my brother called and informed me that they had successfully caught your brother, sedated him with the Taipanai's venom and put him back in the insane asylum with video cameras watching his every move.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: d-does that mean I can head back?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Takes a sip of her drink before answering* That is entirely your choice or not if you want to go back.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna; *closes her eyes before answering* I-I guess I'll head back...I want to get back to Bartok anyway...besides...you don't seem to comfortable with me being here...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Sighs* I'm merely tired from working at my shop all day, dealing with several rude customers, plus trying to finish my customers' orders. Also, yes, I'm not comfortable having you in my home -not that I don't mind- but you are the first female from the tribe to enter my home so therefore I'm very uncomfortable.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna; ah I see...I honestly thought it was because...*bites her lip* of what happened...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Narrows her eyes* That has something do with it too.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: *frowns and lowered her head*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Rubs her temples before speaking again* Look, Hajna, the past is in the past and I would rather not dwell on it and even if you were the one person that egged your brother while he was whipping me, I have already forgiven you.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: I-I know...but I don't feel any better about it

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal: Anyway...what are your plans?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: im going to gather my things and head back...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Closes her eyes before taking another sip of her drink* If you leave here in half an hour, you should get back before nightfall.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: of course...thank you opal...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Smiles tiredly* You're welcome.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: *gives a small smile and sighs* I can't wait to get back to Bartok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Unknown to her, Opal smirks from all too familiar feeling she felt when she first met Rattla so long ago while she fills a small pack with food and water for Hanja's journey back to the Hypnobrai tomb.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

*hajna gathers everything she brought, she thanks opal for the food and water and headed out

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Opal *Calls from her door* You best be careful while traveling, Hajna. And oh, thank you for the visit! *But before Hajna could say a word, the door closed*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 19, 2014

Hajna: *smiles and sighs as she quickly walks back to the tomb excited to see Bartok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 19, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Want to time skip to the point where Hajna is nearing the entrance of the tomb by the time night had fallen and a special someone is walking out of the tomb?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.


	6. Chapter 6 - FINISHED!

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(sure

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*It was the middle of the night by the time that Hajna had made to the edge of the tribe's territory. She shivered harshly as a bitter wind blew across snowy tundra blinding her vision for a few minutes before dying down again. Hajna sighed thankfully before flicking her tongue out to get the layout of the land. It wasn't long before a familiar scent wafted in the air causing Hajna to let out a loud whoop before half running half stumbling her way up the slope.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

*hajna smiled tiredly as she finally came across the hypnobrai tomb, she grinned even wider when she saw an all too familiar figure right outside*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*Bartok wrapped his cloak tighter around his body as the temperature dropped*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

Hajna: *quickly walked up to him and smiled* well hello love~

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The male jumps out of his skin before whipping around to face Hanja*

Bartok *Stutters* H-Hajna?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

Hajna: the one and only...I figured it would be safe enough to come back

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry, about the short reply but I had a really bad scare when I went to get the mail and when I came back in the house, I really peeved.)

*Without another word, Bartok drops his spear, takes a couple of steps toward his girlfriend, before scooping her into his arms and planting a deep kiss on her mouth*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(what happened?)

Hajna: *returns the kiss flicking her tail happily, after a few more seconds she pulls away and smiles* did you miss me love?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I just got something in the mail that caused me to mistakeningly believe that my car was for sale when it was really a dang advertisement.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(oh...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(yeah...)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(srry bout that)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(It's fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore so lets get back to the role-play)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(ok your turn)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Licks Hajna on the snout and cheeks before answering* What do you think?

*Before Hajna is able to reply, the sound of footsteps running toward the entrance stops&

Rattla: Bartok, what's going on?! I heard you yell and- *Looks over and squints to see Hajna in Bartok's arms* Oh.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

Hajna: *only chuckles* hello rattla...*softly smiles and nuzzles Bartok while whispering* I missed you too love

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Where you've been?)

Rattla *Crosses his arms and snorts* OK, listen you two, if you're going to have a make out session out here then I suggest that you two head on over to Bartok's room because I don't me and the rest of the scouts hearing your kissing heavily. Got it?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(I'm doing a rp with fairy and veiled on Skype too)

Hajna: *rolls eyes* alright alright...don't get your tail in a knot...it's not like you haven't done the same with your mate...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh. Oh, have you told Veiled about what happened yet?)

Rattla *Raises his hood in an aggressive manner and snarls* Watch your tongue, Hajna. Now get inside both of you...NOW!

Bartok: You really should have kept your mouth, Hajna.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(no...)

Hajna: *sigh* I know I know...I have no clue when I'm going to learn to do that *rubs her forehead with her thumb and index finger*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(You need to tell her, she has the right to know.)

Rattla *Barks behind them* GET! NOW!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(I know I know...it's just she's gets really upset when others are upset...)

Hajna: *slightly jumps as she hurries off with Bartok

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Tell her anyway, Marie, she needs to know. )

*Rattla, still snarling and trailing behind the couple until he reaches the break room*

Mezmo *Looks up from his cards* What's up with you? Also, I see that Skales' sister is back.

Rattla: Hajna should have kept her mouth shut that's all.

Mezmo *Mutters as he shuffles the deck of cards to start another game of BlackJack* Touché

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(yea...)

Hajna: *sighs tiredly as she leans on Bartoks shoulder and looks up at him, she nuzzles into his hood purring*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Are you going to tell her tonight?)

Bartok: Don't. I'm mad at you.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

(she's gotten offline but I left a message)

Hajna: *frowns at her boyfriend* why? Because of what happened with rattla...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Ok. That will do,)

*The male Hypnobrai gives her a burning glare to know enough.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

Hajna: *lowers her head sadly and remains quiet the rest of the way*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Bartok prefers to keep out of other couple's business and since Rattla is a good fried to him, he felt really offended when Hajna told Rattla off in an uncouth manner)

*Once they reach the door, Bartok takes out his key from his pocket, puts it through the keyhole and unlocks the door leading to his room.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

Hajna: *folds her hands in front of her* I...don't suppose your too mad at me to stay with you...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Looks over his shoulder and growls* I'm still mad at you for what you said to Rattla because, in all honesty, what he does with his mate isn't none of your business. As for right now...I don't know.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 20, 2014

Hajna: *sighs* I know I know...I wasn't thinking yet again...just another reason I'm not liked in the tribe

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 20, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Turns around and fully faces Hajna* Oh, do you really now? You say that you know why you're not liked by the tribe, but really, from what I've seen tonight, you're not doing anything about it.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *crosses arms* I'm learning to control my temper...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Not only do you have to work on your temper but your sharp tongue.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *sighs and lowers her head* I know...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Go put your things up in your room.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *nods slowly as she turns around and walks back to her room*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Bartok's cranky. X3)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

(cranky cranky grouchy snakey! X3)

Hajna: *puts her things up and sighs tiredly*  
Kami: why aren't you with Bartok?  
Hajna:...I had to put my things away...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah, when he's real irritated, Bartok can get pretty crabby. Also, I can't really think of anything to say)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

(yea I can tell...ill try and get this going again, I'm dying over these two)

Kami: that's not all...  
Hajna: *sigh* he's mad at me...I spoke without thinking...  
Kami: oh...well he can't stay mad at you for long.  
Hajna: *shrugs*  
Kami: aw c'mon, just head back to him. Everything will be ok  
Hajna; I will go back to him...Besides...I'm having nightmares about skales and I want to stay with him...now if you excuse me...I'm going to see if I can get Bartok to forgive me

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Sorry.)

*Meanwhile, Bartok, having finished his conversation with Rattla, set the phone down on the table before sitting down heavily in his hair. Groaning between clenched fangs, the scarred Hypnobrai placed his claws over his face and shook his head. He was glad that Rattla had already cooled down and forgave his girlfriend for the slip of her tongue, but now it he that had to apologize to Hajna for being so hard on her. Now, he fully understood how challenging the relationship was going to be on an emotional level*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna; *walks back to her boyfriends room with her arms hanging at her sides, she sighs as she comes to the door and knocks on it* Bartok...I'm back...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Tiredly* Come in.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna; *opens the door and walks in, she looks at bartok* are you still mad at me...?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Not anymore. I called Rattla while you were gone and he said that put everything behind him but told me *Chuckles* to keep an eye on you.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *raises an eyeridge but smirks* of course...*sighs as she walks towards Bartoks and kisses him on the cheek* I'm glad your not mad at me anymore...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*The male when wraps an arm around Hanja's waist and pulls her down to sit on his lap.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna; *smiles as she sits in his lap and lays her head on his chest

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*They stay that way for a 20 minutes before Bartok gets up and carries Hajna to the bedroom.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *covers her mouth as she yawns* Mmm...yet another long day

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Let me guess...roleplaying right?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

(nope! I was playing Mario)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Oh, OK. Which one?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

(super Mario galaxy 2)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Cool.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

We still doing the rp?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Yup. I was eating dinner when I answered.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Alright then, I think it's your turn again

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Sets her down on the bed before yawning* It certainly has been. But...*Without warning Bartok takes both of Hanja's wrists in his hands and pins her down* Tonight is not going to be without it's consequence.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: h-hey? What are you doing Bartok?

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Smirks* Remember that deal that I told you what I would do after breakfast a few days ago?

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna; *groan* I was hoping you forgot about that...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: I...posses a sharp memory, my dear. *Without another word, he skillfully takes Hanja's wrists in one hand while using the free one to lazily trail on her stomach.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna; *giggles madly and sucks in her stomach* b-Bartok dohohont!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Grins even wider* Not a chance. I plan on making you squirm until you are well fast asleep.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna; *squirms trying to break free of Bartoks grasp and trying not to laugh*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Eyes begin to glow* Laugh for me my pretty.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *giggles escape her mouth* n-no...stop...please Hehehehe!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

*It took several more minutes before Bartok managed to find a certain spot on Hanja's side that really caused to her to burst out in loud laughter*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *pratically squeals* BARTOKHAHAHAHA! QUIHIHIT!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Pauses in his torture to plant a small kiss on his girlfriend's brow* Maybe...

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: please Bartok...you've already tickled me enough

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Releases his strong grip on Hanja's wrist before lowering himself to lay down on top of his girlfriend* You're free from your punishment but now you are pinned.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *smirk* I'm so going to get you back for that...*slides a claw down his side*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(He's not ticklish, Marie.)

*Suddenly, Bartok gives loud cry of pain*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

(dang it...)

Hajna: *jumps* oh! A-are you ok?! W-what did I do?!

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Not all my characters are going to be ticklish. You ought to know that by now, plus Bartok is sensitive on some places on his body that was the result of the fight between Bartok's father and his uncle.)

*Bartok rolls off of Hanja to lay on his back and clench his right side*

Bartok *Clenches his eyes in pain* D-Don't touch me on my right side, Hanja!

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: I-Im sorry! I-I didn't know...I didn't mean to hurt you...*bites her lip and gives a slight whimper* A-are you ok...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *After a few minutes of carefully massaging his side and taking deep breaths finally opens his mouth to speak* I'm sure that Slithraa had told you what happened to me when I younger...

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 21, 2014

Hajna: *slowly nods as she looks at him her eyes sparkling with tears* y-yes...he told me the whole thing...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 21, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Takes another deep breathe* Then you ought to know that it took me a long time to heal from the physical injuries, however the internal injuries never completely healed. Right now, I've been suffering from two badly cracked rips over the years and even the slightest pressure causes me to nearly collapse in pain.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

Hajna: *nuzzles his hood and licks his cheek* anywhere else I should know so I don't accidently hurt you again...

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok: Lower back, sternum, tail bone, shoulder blades and the right side of my neck.

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

Hajna: *nods* I'll try to be careful love *licks the edge of his hood*

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

Bartok *Closes his eyes, exhausted from the pain, soon falls asleep.*

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

Hajna: *cuddles close to him closing her eyes and soon drifting off to sleep

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(What should we do now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

(not sure...I want to do more with Bartok and Hajna but I'm not sure what...and this rp has gone on forever now)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yeah...and both of us are obliviously running out of ideas.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

(yea...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(I'm stumped honestly.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

( me too...)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well...do you just want to close it for now?)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

(I guess)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Well, we don't want to run them down.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.

"Believe in what you do. Believe in what you say. The Good Lord will do the rest." -Charlie Daniels

Reply

Edit

Pythorisawesome Mar 22, 2014

(that's true)

"oh let's not let music ruin things hmm?" -pythor p. chumsworth

Reply

Edit

lonelynightrain Mar 22, 2014 Hobbyist Writer

(Yup.)

I believe in Jesus Christ as my Savior. If you do too and aren't scared to admit it, then copy and paste this in your signature.


End file.
